Silver
by Darkyami7
Summary: What's your limit? Atemu has a limit, but when's he going to figure it out? What is that limit? And will he be able to break free of his limit to save the ones that he loves? AtemuxTea
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Yami doesn't want to become Pharaoh! ...that was a bad summary... YY and Tea...sort of...Spoilers: Yami's real name, and the Priests names and stuff.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! And the thing about Teana and Jono, I didn't make those names up. They come from the Forbidden Memories game for Playstation, so I don't own them either.

A/N: Alrighty! This is the first fan-fic that I've written of this genre, and also the first one that has a Yami and Tea pairing. Usually, I hate this pairing, and would rather a Yami/Yugi pairing, but I thought that I'd give this a whirl. The whole things already written, but just not typed, but I'll accept suggestions, and even flames! But you might be flamed back. So be careful…j/k. I also strongly dislike it seems so confusing...maybe I'm just stupid.  
-

Chapter One: Happy Birthday

The year was 1478b.c, and the location was Cairo, a prosperous city located on the Nile River. The sun was rising slowly, sending a cheerful glow over the pyramids. There were already people out in the marketplace, trading for goods and other things. Daily life for them.

But inside the palace, Atemu, the soon to be Pharaoh, was just waking up. The sun's rays shone through the window, irritating him. He scrunched his tan face, then opened his alarming violet eyes. He sat up and let the white blanket fall off of his thin body, revealing an off-white night gown.

He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, and remembered with a jolt what day it was: his 16th birthday. Maybe he would've been happier if there wasn't a big ceremony.

Atemu didn't like having to get up in front of the whole city, 15/16ths of which he didn't know, and 99.7 of which didn't like him. The whole ceremony was probably so his father, Akunumkanon, could show him off and push some responsibility on him.

Of course, Atemu was grateful for his wonderful life, but he wondered what he did to deserve it. His "common" friends, Teana and Jono (which his father didn't know he had), were really nice people, with nice families, and they weren't attended to like he was. Atemu often wondered what being normal was like, but he didn't get to go out in the market too often. He wondered if people thought of him as a spoiled brat.

But enough of that, he had to be down to breakfast soon. He got out of bed and replaced the blanket, and took his clothes out of a wicker basket near him. He didn't mind his clothes too much, but they were a bit too…lavish. He would have been happy with a plain old tunic.

There was a knock on his door, and a servant asked the Ancient Egyptian equivalent of, "Master Atemu, do you need help getting dressed?"

"No, thank you." Atemu said bitterly as he slipped out of his clothes and threw them into another basket. He really hated everyone trying to wait on him hand and foot like he was incapable of doing simple tasks. His father couldn't tie his own robe without calling someone to help him. It disgusted Atemu.

Later, like when his clothes were dirty, he'd take them down to the Nile and clean them, like the peasants did…its what he wanted.

"Besides ," he thought as he slipped on his pure white knee-length robe with a purple pattern near the bottom and picked up the uncomfortable gold-belt-thing, "It was always uncomfortable when they put this stuff on me, when I was little. Even then I could do this stuff without help, and it hurt less ." He snapped it into place and then put on his various rings, bracelets, necklaces, and earrings. Out of all his gold jewelry, he hated the earrings the most. They were skillfully crafter, yes, but they tugged uncomfortably on his ears. Was there a point in putting holes in one's ears?

Next he put on his sandals. He didn't have a problem with these, other than the fact that they gave him blisters, but he didn't tell anyone about them, everyone would make a fuss.

Last was the cape. Actually, he liked his long, flowing, violet cape. It made him feel slightly more powerful, even though that was the thing that he dreaded most in life. Or maybe…he just liked it because his father didn't. Atemu smiled, showing even teeth that stood out against his dark skin. Yep, that was it.

He walked over to a mirror leaning against a wall. His hair was messy. It was always messy. He ran his fingers through it two or three times, and when the last golden bang fell into the place he liked it, he picked up a golden headpiece and maneuvered around his hair to put it into place. He liked the Sennen Eye in front, but the spikes that jutted out from either side, he didn't like. E always used to cut himself them.

Atemu was about to walk out when he noticed something glinting. The gold covering for his legs. After wrestling with those for a minute, he got them on. That was his morning routine. He did it everyday, though he almost always forgot something.

Atemu realized something as he left the room. He really didn't like his clothes.

Center/centerbrbr

"Atemu, my son. Happy birthday." Atemu's mom smiled as she gave her son a hug. Atemu breathed in her scent. He loved the vanilla perfume that she wore, it calmed him.

He hugged her back, "Thank you, Mother." She slowly withdrew, being careful not to hurt herself on his elaborate shoulder jewelry. She took a step back and looked at his appearance.

"Your cape," she said, fingering the purple garment. "It brings out your eyes. I like it."

He smiled in thanks. He loved his mother, more so than anyone else in the castle, including himself. She understood him, and also pitied him, because she felt that reforms he would make when he became Pharaoh would lead to rebellion by the people closest to him. But Atemu didn't know her thoughts; his only wish was to make his mother, and his city, happy.

"Are you going to eat?" She asked, pointing to a bowl of fruit.

"No," replied her son, "I'm kind of nervous. I don't want to upset my stomach." He lied, he didn't like food from the palace, it didn't taste natural. He'd get something from the market.

"You hardly ever eat, Atemu." His mother teased, "It's no wonder you're skin and bones." Her son was small, but not frail. He was strong. She put on a serious face. "You should go. Your father's waiting. Everyone's waiting." Atemu turned to leave, "Son, you'll do fine."

He paused in his stride, but didn't say anything. Atemu left his mother alone and went through the maze that was his home, his sandals making the occasional flap on the stone floor, echoing strangely. But Atemu didn't hear, he was mentally preparing himself…putting on his mask.

"About time, everyone's waiting." A cold hand grabbed his upper arm, and Atemu was pulled out of his trance. It was Seto, his older cousin. Priest Seto, actually. Seto was the holder of the magical Millennium Rod, and it had the power to control minds, among other things.

Atemu looked his cousin up and down. They were dressed in a similar fashion, but Seto's outfit wasn't so flamboyant, and it was longer. He looked at his cousin's blue eyes. They were cold, and showed barely any compassion for his younger cousin.

Atemu knew that Seto wanted his claim to the throne. If he could, Atemu would probably give it to him, but, then again, Seto would probably burn it to the ground (metaphorically speaking). He'd raise taxes, and enforce more labor, exactly the opposite of Atemu's plans, in fact. Still, Atemu didn't want to be king.

"Where's my father?" Atemu asked, pulling himself free of Seto and taking a step back.

"Inside, now come on," He demanded, and opened the double doors. Atemu stepped forward, and they both entered the hall to find it full of people, who were talking, but stopped when they saw the young Prince and Priest.

Atemu put on a straight face and started walking down the isle with Seto, occasionally nodding his head and grinning politely when he made eye contact with someone. Seto just stonily looked ahead, not grinning, not even blinking, firmly holding the Millennium Rod.

Atemu looked at the people up on t stone stage. There were 8 of them, all in gold jewelry and pure white outfits, some with purple patterns: Akunadin, Isis, Mahaado, Karim, Shada, Siamun, Pharaoh Akunumkanon, and his Mother, who must've taken another route to the hall.

Siamun was his mentor, and he was with Atemu on the day he was born. He also pitied Atemu, because Atemu was a bright boy with bright ideas. But that could get him killed.

The rest of the people, Atemu knew almost nothing about them, except for the Millennium Item's they possessed: Akunadin had the Eye, Isis had the Necklace, Mahaado had the Ring, Karim had the Scale, and Shada had the Key.

Yes, it was obvious, and yes, it was practically slapping him in his young face, but Atemu failed to make the connection.

Atemu reached his father at the end of the hall, while Seto went to stand with the other Priests. They were all standing so that the whole hall could see them. Atemu inclined his head to his Father, while his father glared at his cape, then got over it, "Today, my son, is your sixteenth birthday."

Atemu raised his head and looked into his father's cold eyes. He would have rather been with his friends, or even alone in the market, with people that didn't know him, yet hated him all the same, than up here, waiting to see what his father had in store for him.

"And that means," He continued into the silent hall, "You will inherit something today."

Atemu blinked, and in a panic, hoped to Ra that he wouldn't be given the title of Pharaoh. "Not today, not today," he begged silently in his head. "I'm not ready; I'm still a kid…" 

Akunumkanon clapped his hands, and a servant delivered to him a Golden Box, then bowed and left. It had hieroglyphs on it, but there was a glare ton it so Atemu couldn't read them. His father handed him the box, and Atemu took it with a shaky hand, hoping he wouldn't drop it. He held it up to his eyes, hoping to read the words, but his father put his hand over it and pushed it under his line of sight, "Open it." It wasn't a request, but a demand.

Atemu lifted the lid of the box with the Golden Sennen Eye, and saw a glittering Puzzle. He closed it, and looked at his father, his mouth slightly open.

"When I was sixteen, my father gave me this puzzle, just as Seto's father gave him the Millennium Rod, and every other Millennium Item was passed down each family for over a century. These may be just trinkets, but family heirlooms that we all treasure."

Of course, this was a lie. But the peasants didn't know that. If they did, then rebellions would immediately ensue. All of the magical powers in the world couldn't stop that. Once or twice certain individuals have tried to steal a Millennium Item from the their owner's noses. To nobody's surprise, these individuals never returned.

Atemu, once again, was trying to read the hieroglyphs on the box, but his father started to speak again, forcing him to look away. "My son, no one has ever been able to put that together. Not your Grandfathers from a century ago," he paused, as if his next thought disgusted him, "And not me. Do you rise to the challenge?"

"Of course ", Atemu thought, "It's always a challenge, always a responsibility ." Atemu didn't even know what this Puzzle looked like, or the powers it had, if any. "Yes, Father. I will. I'll do my best."

At this, the crowd started to clap, some happy for Atemu, others just clapping to be polite, and the rest clapping because they had to.

The one who solves me shall gain the powers and knowledge of darkness…Atemu read the box.

-

After the ceremony there was a party of sorts, in which most people stayed because of the free food. Of course, there was more to the ceremony, but Atemu didn't really listen. No one really listened.

During the festival, Atemu attempted to find Teana and Jono, but was unsuccessful, and was instead bombarded with relatives that he didn't know, pushing him gifts of…more gold jewelry. Atemu thanked each of them in turn, still unsure of their names, and finally escaped to his chamber when he couldn't carry anymore.

"Why is everything gold? Why not silver?" He asked no one in particular, as there was no one in the room, carefully piling up the small fortune he had acquired, "If I wore all that, I wouldn't be able to move." He picked up the Millennium Puzzle, "Is it really that hard to solve?"

Atemu heard padded feet outside his door and went to meet them. It was Siamun, "Lord Atemu?" He asked, bowing.

"Siamun, you don't have to bow to me. I'd rather you didn't." Atemu said, placing a hand on his gold-clad hip. He smiled, "Now. I'll bet Father wants me back at the festival."

"No," Siamun answered, wringing his hands, "Actually, I came to tell you the real story behind that Puzzle." He frowned, "Your father doesn't know I'm here…but Atemu, that-"

"The one who solves me shall gain the powers and knowledge of darkness." Atemu recited. He knew the inscription by heart, it immediately stuck.

"You know what it says?" Siamun asked, his eyes almost popping out of his head, "Those are very high level hieroglyphs."

"Well…" Atemu broke off. He spent a large chunk of his time learning the hieroglyphs by studying the walls of his home, learning the forbidden history of his family. But the Millennium Puzzle was never mentioned, "I study a lot."

"I can tell," Siamun said shortly "You shouldn't know that much until you're at least Pharaoh. It's forbidden text, and I was risking my life when I came to tell you what the box said."

Atemu was silent. He knew all types of hieroglyphs so well that he couldn't tell the difference between them anymore, "Siamun, please-"

"Of course I won't tell your father!" He said, reading Atemu's mind, "But you do know that with that knowledge, comes danger. You don't know what things were written in that script. Dangerous things." He sighed, "Atemu, I'd keep this to yourself." He turned to leave, "You have the knowledge of darkness, now. And I hope that the time never comes in your life when you need the powers as well." He left.

Atemu was furious with himself. When he decided to try to learn the forbidden text, years ago, he promised himself that no one would ever find out. Surprisingly, it was easy to learn, but now someone had his secret, and if the wrong person ever got it, then he'd be in trouble.

Atemu lifted his deep purple cape over his head, and hung it on a nearby rack. Then he unclipped his belt and threw it to the side, and proceeded to take off the rest of his jewelry, and traded his pure-white sleeveless tunic for his off-white one with blue and black pattern on the neck and sleeves. It was definitely more comfortable.

He grabbed the Golden Box again, "What did he mean by powers of darkness?" He remembered something: When Atemu was 12, and just starting to read the cursed text, he took a wrong turn when heading to the hall and found a whole wall full of it. He could only pick out certain words and phrases: solves, soul, and Shadow Game. But then his father found him and led him away. He hasn't been able to find the Chamber ever since.

Atemu opened the lid and fiddled with the pieces for a while. He couldn't get one into another, but he wasn't frustrated because of the beauty of it. It wasn't even that, just the energy that coursed through him every time he touched a piece. However, Atemu ended up gibing up when he saw people heading back to the market. He carefully put everything back in the box and put it under his mass of jewelry.

Then he went over to the window. It was time to go find Teana and Jono and finally enjoy himself on his birthday.

-

"Where are they?" Atemu asked rather grumpily to no one in particular as he walked through the market. He was eating a red apple that he bought earlier, and was almost finished with it; he was hungry after not eating anything all morning, and savored the sweet natural taste of it and enjoyed the juice running down his chin. He finished off the last of it and threw the core off to the side.

He was limping slightly on his left foot, causing passer-by to stare. He's been jumping out of his window for years, but today he landed wrong and hurt his ankle…today was shaping out to be great.

In front of him, a man carrying an armful of baskets stumbled and dropped them. Everyone else kept going, but Atemu stopped to help him pick them up.

"Thank you, young man." He said, smiling.

"Your welcome," The man had a kind face, and he didn't recognize Atemu for what he was, despite his jubilant hair and violet eyes. It made Atemu happy, which, he realized as he limped away, was almost sad.

"Atemu!" A familiar voice called and knocked into his side in a hug, "Happy Birthday!"

He hugged her back, "Thanks, Teana." They broke apart, and Atemu took in her face. She had short brown hair, and blue eyes that stood out on her dark face. He she got blue eyes when the rest of her family had brown, he didn't know. What Atemu did know was that whenever he saw her, he got butterflies in his stomach, but he was risking a lot just being friends with her, let alone dating her. Plus, when he came of age, the Priests would pick out someone, or a couple someones for him to marry, and he almost knew that any relationship that was more than friends would end up in flames.

"Jeez, Teana. You run too fast. I bumped into at least three people…Atemu! Happy Birthday! I thought we'd never find you."

"Same here, Jono. Thanks." He looked up at his friend. Jono was tall, and Atemu was short. Jono had dark skin and olive eyes, but stood out in a crowd because of his wild mop of light brown, almost blond hair.

"The Millennium Puzzle," Jono joked, "A family heirloom. I'll bet you were excited."

"Yeah," Atemu said sarcastically. "Real excited. Another hunk of gold for me to lug around, if I ever finish it." Jono and Teana were his best friends for what seemed like forever, but he just couldn't tell them about the Dark Magic topics, or how he knew how to read the forbidden text. He just couldn't.

"Here, we got you something. Something different." Atemu noticed Teana's hand was behind her back. "Now, close your eyes."

Atemu was hesitant, "Guys…you shouldn't have done that."

"No, take it. Besides, you give us awesome birthday gifts." Jono sounded firm. "Please, just take it."

"Okay," Atemu said, making his friends smile. He didn't really want to accept anything, seeing how their taxes practically funded his life, but he closed his eyes, and he felt Teana move behind him.

"Don't open them until I tell you," She demanded. She slid something around his neck, and hooked a clasp. Then she moved in front of him.

"Okay," Jono said, "You can open your eyes now."

Atemu obliged, and looked down. He saw a chain hanging from his neck. A silver chain. Atemu laughed, "Guys, that's awesome. Thank you." Out of all of the jewelry that Atemu ever got, this was his favorite.

They started to walk down the street, and Jono noticed Atemu's limp, "Atemu, you didn't fall out of your window, did you?" They both knew that Atemu had to sneak out of the Palace to see them, but Jono was only half joking.

"Well…" Atemu made a face, "Sort of…"

Jono looked surprised, as he was only joking, and Teana gasped, "Are you alright?" She grabbed his arm, and despite his protests, dragged him into her house, with Jono lagging uncharacteristically silent behind them. Her house wasn't especially fancy, but it wasn't awful. It did have all of the essentials.

There was a simple goat skin rug in the center of the packet dirt floor, and blankets folded neatly in t corner, baskets of vegetables and other things every here and there. Atemu always like that fact that it wasn't fancy.

Her mom was sitting on the floor, waving a blanket with sheep's wool made into yarn. She looked a lot like Teana, except taller, and brown eyes instead of blue, but she had a kind face to match, "Hello, Atemu, Jono." Her gaze moved to Atemu and she smiled, "Happy Birthday."

He opened his mouth to say 'thank you,' but Teana interrupted, "Mom, Atemu hurt his ankle."

She frowned, putting creases in her tan face, "How?"

"I…tripped," He lied with a mumble.

Jono coughed, and Atemu nudged him in the stomach.

"You fell out of your window," She laughed, seeing right through his lie. Atemu was a horrible liar, but she knew why he lied. "Hobble over here. I'll look at it."

"No, really, ma'am. Thank you, but I'll be okay." Atemu didn't want everyone to fuss over him. It wasn't a pride thing; he just didn't want people to fuss over him.

"Come now, Atemu, you could really be hurt."

"Yes, Atemu, come now," Jono teased. When Atemu still wouldn't move, he picked up Atemu, and laughing, sat down next to Teana's mom and sat Atemu in front of him, holding out his arms. Atemu could punch when he wanted to. Jono knew.

Atemu was trying his best to look upset, but he failed miserably, laughed with everyone for a minute, pulled free of Jono, and took off his sandal.

"Atemu, your foot smells gross," Teana joked and made a face.

Jono pretended to faint, and Atemu raised an eyebrow playfully. Jono got up, and they shared yet another laugh. Atemu didn't know what he'd do without his friends.

Teana's mom was moving his foot around, and poked it a couple of times, "It's definitely swelled…I'll just wrap it." She took out a roll of linen gauze and started to unroll it around Atemu's foot.

"Really, you don't-" Atemu started, but Jono stuck a large part of his fist into Atemu's mouth from behind, in which Atemu bit down, hard.

"Ow!" He yelled, then he smiled, "You animal."

Atemu barked like a dog, and everyone laughed. He looked down at his foot and saw a white cloth covering his ankle. He found its movement to be restricted.

"Don't take that off for a couple of day, unless you want to tighten it." She smiled, "And don't fall out of your window this time."

"Can do. Thank you." Atemu smiled on the outside, but on the inside he was frowning. What if someone in the palace saw he was hurt?

"And clean out those blisters," She cautioned, "Those look nasty."

Atemu slipped his sandal back on and stood up, feeling that it felt tighter, "Yep, thanks again."

"No problem." She went back to her weaving and started to hum softly.

Atemu didn't know why, but he like mothers more than fathers. Well, his father, anyway.

-

"Atemu, I saw that your ankle was wrapped up. Did you fall?"

"Yes, Mother, I tripped somewhere near my room. I wrapped it up."

"Why did you trip? That's clumsy and careless."

"I'm sorry, Father. It won't happen again."

Atemu was sitting with his family, eating dinner. He was back in his Prince garb, and hating every minute of it. He took a sip of water. At least he had his silver chain…

Pharaoh Akunumkanon stared daggers at his son, "Your…cape. You wore it today. Why?"

Atemu looked at his mother, who was staring at her plate, "Father, I like it. That's all."

"Well, I don't. Don't ever wear it again, or I'll burn it. And that's a promise. Do you understand?"

Atemu didn't answer. At that moment, he hated his father.

"Well?" His father glared at him.

"Yes, Father." Atemu didn't want to sit there being defiled in his father's presence anymore.

Silence ensued for the next five minutes. Atemu really wanted to get away; he kept clenching and unclenching his fists anxiously.

"Atemu, Siamun told me that you were very interested in that gold box that you received today."

Atemu's heart started to beat frantically, and his forehead started to perspire slightly. "Really?" Would Siamun really tell his Father his secret?

"Yes. Do you want to know what they say?"

Atemu blinked, and his heart slowed ever so slightly, "Isn't-isn't that illegal, Father? I was told that's forbidden text."

"Don't stutter, Atemu. It's a sign of weakness."

Atemu hung his head. Why didn't his father love him? "Yes, sir. I'm sorry."

"And besides, I'm the King of this land, and what I say goes. If you don't learn this, then you'll fail as Pharaoh. You don't have enough time to learn everything about being Pharaoh, especially because you don't want to learn. You better pray that you don't blow it.

If only he knew how much Atemu wanted to know, "I always do, Father. I always do." He really did. As much as he didn't want to be Pharaoh, he knew that he had no choice, and rayed almost every night to the Gods that he would succeed in his goals and make Egypt happier.

He hated how his father relentlessly collected taxes, and said that the peasants and slaves had no skills. Every time he said that, he thought about the people dying to build his pyramid, the people sweating to grow his crops, and the people suffering to pay his debts. Atemu didn't want those debts, he didn't want that pyramid, and he'd pay for his own crops. It was a promise.

"Was that a remark out of spite?" His Father asked, all attention on Atemu.

"No, Father." It wasn't, but his Father couldn't see that.

"Atemu, you're excused. You can wait to learn the text if you want to know about the Puzzle, and you'll never finish it. But attempting to put it together is now one of your duties. Do it everyday. No exceptions."

Atemu stood up. It was fine with him, "Yes, Father." He bowed, and walked away, walking as even as possible even though his ankle was throbbing. He paused, "Good night, Mother. Good night…Father." His father was silent, but he could've sworn his mother said, "Good night, my son."

The way his father acted, he wondered if his father even liked him, let alone loved him.

Happy Birthday to Atemu.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to all my reviewers! Yes, at this moment, as I'm writing this, I only had 4 reviews, and I wanted five, but really, I'm just happy that I got any reviews at all! So keep it up! This one is proofread better, but I'm a sucky proofreader...

Warnings: Beware of sappy fluff…I'm telling you, the fluff is drenched with the sap…

-

Weeks went by since the day that Atemu got the Millennium Puzzle, and he was no closer to completing it. Every day, like his Father ordered, he attempted to put it together, and everyday, he couldn't get one piece to fit. He thought his father would yell at him, but he didn't, which both surprised and gladdened him.

A few days ago, Atemu's father came down with some sort of unknown virus, and Atemu wasn't allowed near him. He felt bad, but there was nothing Atemu could do, so he took advantage of the loss of his father's security and went to town: out the front door.

Atemu took a walk to the Nile, deciding he would sit by the bank for a while. To his surprise, he immediately saw Teana and Jono dipping their feet in the water.

"Teana! Jono!" He yelled, gracefully walking across the sand and waving to his friends.

"Hey, Atemu." Teana greeted when he reached them. "We didn't expect to see you until later."

"What? Did you sneak out and skip your lessons?" Jono pulled a mock-shocked face, "Why, Prince Atemu skipping his lessons? The apocalypse!"

"No, my father's…ill, so everyone's worried about him and the security died down. I got a break."

"Well, that's good…well, not about your father, I mean…but that you got out…" Teana weakly offered. It was obvious that she didn't approve of the way Akunumkanon treated his son. It was also obvious that neither of Atemu's friends envied him, which was how he liked it.

"Atemu, you look hot…" Jono commented, his eyes flashing. (A/N: No, he's not gay!)

"Well, it's awful inside my house. There are so many candles lit all of the time, and-" He stopped as he saw Jono walk behind him, "You wouldn't! Jono!"

"Oh yeah I would!" Jono laughed as he picked up Atemu from the waist and ran over to the water, Atemu kicking and screaming all the way, "Atemu, if you ate more, then I wouldn't be able to do this!" He lifted Atemu high over his head and chucked him into the river.

Atemu yelled as he hit the water and slid under the slow-moving current, while Teana and Jono laughed. They stopped when he didn't surface.

"Atemu?" Teana yelled, "Atemu, that's not funny!" She ran close to the riverbank, yelling Atemu's name.

Jono followed, his tan face looking extremely freaked out, "Atemu, where are you? Atemu?"

"Right here." Atemu said, behind them. He was soaked from head to toe, and his feet and sandals were covered in mud. There was a piece of long grass in his soaked, but still sticking up, hair.

Jono, caught off guard, turned around, but not quickly enough. Atemu pushed him in with a triumphant yell. Jono didn't go under, he was too tall, so Atemu kicked off his sandals and jumped on his back. After a minute of struggling, he was able to pull Jono under the water.

They both surfaced, Atemu still on Jono's back, and turned towards Teana. "Get in here!" Jono yelled. He grabbed Atemu's arm, "Or I'll drown him"  
"Oh, no!" Atemu yelled, trying to control his laughter, "Teana, please save me!" He couldn't hold it anymore; he started to laugh so hard that he fell off Jono's back. He found a rock and stood on it, "Come on, Teana!"

She smiled, her blue eyes glistening, "Okay!" She jumped.

-

That was the most beautiful sunset that Atemu's ever seen. He just got out of the water, and was sitting on a large rock with Teana. He looked at her, she was looking at a red start that appeared in the sky, and noted how beautiful her hair looked in damp strands. Jono was lying on the riverbank, soaking wet. Today was the best day that Atemu's ever had. Ever.

But he had to be getting home. Nothing lasted forever. He slipped his sandals on his feet. "Guys, I have to go."

Jono stretched, "Just relax." He closed his eyes, "Three more minutes, Tem."

Atemu smiled. Jono only calls him that when he's sure that Atemu's happy. In other words, he doesn't call him 'Tem' too often. That makes it special.

He looked back at Teana. She was special, too. And since Jono wasn't paying attention…he leaned in closer to her, "Teana, I had a great time today…thanks." He kissed her softly on the cheek.

"Atemu, I…" She broke off and stared at the ground.

"Teana, today was a special day, the best day I've had in years. I wanted to end it by telling you something that I've wanted to tell you for years: I love you, and I always have." Atemu had no clue that he was doing this, and the only layer of consciousness that registered how corny his words were was the one buried under all of the others. But it didn't matter, it felt right to him. He leaned closer to her, she leaned closer to him. Their lips touched. Maybe Teana did love him, maybe…his thoughts dissolved.

He pulled away, "Three minutes is up," He whispered.

She hugged him, "I'll see you tomorrow."

He smiled in her arms, "Okay." This was amazing. They broke apart and Jono opened his supposedly closed eyes.

"About time. I've been waiting for you guys to hook up for years." He smiled maliciously.

Atemu stepped lightly on his stomach, "Jono…"

Jono rolled from under Atemu's foot, "My dad's expecting me…two hours ago…see you tomorrow, Tem."

"I have to go, too." Teana said. "Bye Atemu, we'll catch up tomorrow. Let's go, Jono." She smiled at Atemu.

Atemu couldn't help but notice how perfect the scene was: him, his best friend, and his…girlfriend (he guessed), standing, soaked, in the twilight on the bank of the Nile. He smiled wide at them, and left.

-

Atemu's sandals squeaked loudly as he climbed the stone steps to his home, so he took them off, and saw that there was a trail of water behind him. "Oh, well," He thought, "It will dry.

"Atemu, Lord Atemu. Where have you been?" Siamun sputtered when he saw Atemu and ran across the hall to reach him.

"Siamun, what's wrong?" Atemu asked, bewilderment obvious in his eyes, "What's wrong?" He said, stronger this time. He knew that he couldn't have looked too formidable, soaked; his sandals in his hand, but his eyes were enough proof that he was serious.

"Atemu, come with me." He grabbed Atemu's arm, and Atemu followed his mentor towards his parent's chambers.

It clicked, "Father…" He dropped his sandals, and ran the rest of the way. He knew where he was going; he used to wander in there when he was a child…

He burst though the entryway, looking severely under-dressed in the midst of his family and the Priests. Everyone parted, almost automatically, to let him see his father.

"Father…" Atemu said softly, in a higher pitched voice than intended. It stuck out seeing how his voice was usually deep. His father's eyes were closed, and his chest wasn't moving, indicating that he wasn't breathing. Atemu dropped down to his knees, the only heartbeat in his head being his own, "No, please no."

It didn't matter if his dignity was torn to pieces. It didn't matter if he didn't really like his father. It didn't matter if his father didn't believe in him. He was still his father, and Atemu still loved him.

Atemu was shaking head to toe, as if he would somehow be able to give his extra movement to his father and make him come back to life. Tears were dropping onto the stone tablet that his father was lying on, "When?" Was the only thing that he could utter in between ragged breaths.

"A couple of minutes ago." His mother whispered. Her face was tear streaked, too. She didn't like her husband too much…but she was the only one that the Pharaoh had that didn't end up dead, along with his other children. She was crying for Atemu, and the fact that his life was going to take a turn for the worst, "Only a little bit before you came in."

"What?" Atemu asked, more to himself than anyone else, failing to tear his gaze away from his father. "If I wasn't with Teana and Jono, if I just left…" He thought weakly. He couldn't finish it. "Why didn't anyone come and get me?" He asked out loud. But now he was just blaming others. He shouldn't have left while his father was ill, he should've stayed by his side. He knew it wasn't his fault that his father died, but it was his fault that he couldn't say good-bye.

"Atemu, we couldn't risk you getting sick, " Siamun said, "And we didn't know where you were. But if you died, then the whole empire would crumble," He paused, "My Pharaoh." -1-

Atemu's jaw dropped, "What-what did you call me?" No one had to tell him twice. He jumped up and looked at the people that probably enjoyed their work, "Look at me! Do I look like a Pharaoh to you? No! I'm sixteen! Sixteen! And my own father just died! You can't dump that on me like this!" Atemu started to back up, slipping slightly on the wet floor. His face was screwed up in grief, and tears were running in a larger quantity down his face.

Today was such a great day. Then his father died, and he was going to lose his life as he knew it, too? He couldn't believe it, he wouldn't. He made too big of a risk with Teana, if he had only kept his feelings to himself, then only he would've been hurt. But they'd all suffer, now.

Atemu turned and ran back through the hall outside, barefoot, blind to where he was going. His feet slipped and slid on the wet marble. He got halfway down the road and tripped, putting his hands out to stop the fall, and groaned when he hit the ground. He turned around and crab walked until he hit a tree, and sat against it. He took a deep breath and tried to calm himself down.

In the back of his mind Atemu knew he was being selfish, but in the front of his mind he was scared. He knew that he was going to end up as Pharaoh, but he didn't think that would happen until he was at least 18, not 16.

No one would listen to him, and he'd have to get married…to multiple people…and have kids…with multiple people…(the thought would invigorate other men of his age at the time)…he was only sixteen.

Atemu knew that others before him have come to rule at much younger ages, but did they have a life outside of being Pharaoh? The scriptures never told him so…he guessed not.

Atemu shivered and drew his knees up to his chest. His hair was still dripping water, and it was cool out that night. He felt sand sticking to him, he must've looked like a wreck…plus, he was so tired…he closed his eyes…and he wanted to forget…he fell asleep.

-

When Atemu woke up, the sun was shining, so unlike his mood at the moment. He stretched and found that his back was very stiff. For one glorious moment he wondered where he was, then he remembered everything. His father, him, Teana, everything.

He stood up, and realized that he was correct last night: He looked like crap. His tunic was stiff with sand, as was his hair, and it littered his body. He probably reeked, but he had to go…back to the palace.

Atemu dragged himself back up the road, and up the stairs. His mind was telling him to run away, to go see Teana and Jono and forget everything, but instead he took the familiar route to where he saw his father, dead.

He walked through the entryway again, and saw that his father was in the same spot, but covered with a linen cloth. He was really gone…Atemu didn't want to believe it. He wasn't even sure what made his father die, anyway. Was it peaceful? Or did he die by hacking up a lung?

Behind him, Atemu heard a crash and a scream, but it didn't register in his mind. He kept on staring at his dead father until someone whirled him around and hugged him tightly, "Atemu, my son! I thought you-I thought you-"

If Atemu's mother was bothered by his odor and appearance, then she hid it very well. Atemu let her fuss for a minute, then interrupted, "Mother, I'm sorry. It was wrong of me to run away like that." He scrunched his face for a minute, then sneezed. He shouldn't have stayed out all night.

"We can talk later, but now I'll get a servant to take you out to the hot spring and get you clean. You must be freezing." Her eyes were full of tears, and she didn't sleep all night. Atemu could tell. She thought that she lost her husband, and her son, all in one night…

"No, I'll go myself." Atemu said, "I want to be alone…"

"Okay," she said, "I'll bring you some clothes in a bit." She sniffed and kissed Atemu on the forehead. "I'm just glad you're alright." She left and went to a room that Atemu's never been in before.

Atemu left the way he came in, "Well, I don't know about that…"

-

15 minutes later, Atemu was sitting in the hot spring, a hot spot conveniently located behind the palace. -2- After some major scrubbing, he managed to get his hair and well-developed body clean, but gave up on his tunic. Now he was just brooding, alone, what he'd be like for the rest of his life, most likely.

"I hate my life," He concluded with a nod and a half-hearted sigh.

"Well, I knew that," A familiar voice said, "What I don't know is why."

"Seto!" Atemu sunk farther under the water, appalled at his cousin's behavior, "Haven't you ever heard of privacy"  
"The water is steaming," He said, "I can't see anything." He laid some clothes next to Atemu, away from the water. "Your mother asked me to bring these to you."

"Thank you, "Atemu said stiffly, wishing that his cousin would go away. He knew that Seto had no sympathy for him. He was probably hoping that Atemu would let him be Pharaoh, like he wanted. Something tugged at his neck, pulling him closer to his cousin.

"What's this?" Seto asked, pulling at his silver chain. Atemu never takes it off.

"A chain," Atemu answered grumpily, biting his tongue to stop the "Duh!" that he wanted to say so badly. A sneeze followed.

"Careful, you might catch the plague," Seto said darkly, half-joking. "This is silver. Silver…do you want to know the mystical qualities of silver?"

"No, not really." Atemu truthfully answered. Why couldn't Seto just go away?

"Where did you get it?" Seto pushed on, having no desire to go away.

"My friends, for my birthday." What was the harm in letting Seto know? It's not like anyone could really punish him for it anymore.

"Well, I'm shocked. You have friends?" Seto said coldly.

"Unlike some people." Atemu sneered with the same amount of ice in his voice back.

Seto decided to ignore Atemu's comment, "Wait. Those two peasants, Teana and Jono, right?"

Atemu was shocked and confused, "How did you know!"

"Atemu, I've seen you sneak out of that window of yours more times than I can count, and so has your father."

"Then why didn't he stop me?" Atemu scoffed, "I know that he would."

"Your mother. Though she didn't resort to spying on you, that was the only thing that she had power over your father about." He smiled, "Apparently, she wants you to run Egypt into a ditch."

"How dare you talk about my father like that, and my Mother." By now, Atemu had about all he could take from Seto, "Now close your eyes and let me get out before I get blisters."

Seto turned around and crossed his arms, while Atemu jumped out of the spring. Keeping an eye on Seto to make sure he didn't try to pull something, he got dressed, and sneezed again.

"Are you done, yet?" Set asked impatiently.

"Yes." Atemu answered curtly, and turned to leave. "I'm leaving."

"Atemu, my dear cousin." Seto put a hand on Atemu's shoulder, "If you want me to rule, just say it. You know that you don't want to ruin this Empire."

"Seto," Atemu didn't turn around, otherwise he might have tried to strangle Seto, "I would rather try to rule and die instead of letting a greedy fool like you take over and work my people to death." You're the one that would ruin this Empire. I might not have your experience, but I know I don't have your lust." He started to walk away, "You don't like me, you never did. Just stop trying to win me over."

The next thing Atemu felt was great pain. It felt like some invisible force was trying to pull the muscles from his bones, and burn them to dust. He fell to his knees, holding his head, "Seto, what-?"

"You forget, I have the endless power of the Millennium Rod, and all you have is a useless puzzle that you can't even finish." He walked ahead of Atemu. "Next time, remember that." He left, and the pressure lifted from Atemu's body.

He let go of his head as Seto's words sunk in. He'd forgotten all about it…so much has happened.

The Millennium Puzzle.

-

"Atemu, son?"

Atemu looked at the new sight of his mother in the doorway. She hasn't come to his room since he was five-years-old.

Atemu was fiddling with the Puzzle on the ground, "Yes, Mother?" He was a great deal calmer than before, since he ate something and got a little sleep. At this point, he wasn't allowed to leave the palace. If he was, he'd probably be with Teana and Jono, trying to explain everything to them.

She came and sat next to him on the floor. The smell of vanilla wafted over him, calming him further. "Son, I learned today that Seto wants to be Pharaoh…did you know that?"

"Actually, I've known that for years, Mother," Atemu admitted sadly.

"Son, if you'd rather he rule…because I know that you don't want to…" She tried to catch Atemu's eye, but he wouldn't look at her. He was thinking about something that he thought he'd never even think about. It was about time he grew up a little bit.

Atemu sighed, "No, Mother." Two days ago he would've given anything to be given that chance, but so much has happened, with Seto's threat, and his father's death. "Do you know what he'd do to the Empire? He'd subconsciously kill everyone." He started to cry salty tears despite himself, "I don't want to rule, but I don't want the people of this land to suffer any more. I saw the way…" He didn't want to say this, but now it was inevitable, "The way Father treated them, and I read about the way the ones before him treated these people…"

"You know how they feel," She reached near his neck and fingered the silver necklace, "Because you've spent time with them. There's a reason that your father never gave you silver, you know."

"Yes," He whispered, oblivious to the bit about his father and his lack of silver.

"You know you might not see them for a long time…what are they're names?"

Atemu took a deep breath, "Teana and Jono…Mother, I'll fight to protect them, and their families."

"If that's your decision…" She got to her feet, "I'm proud of you, Atemu, and your father is too…You will be crowned tomorrow afternoon." She left, wiping her eyes. Her son's life was about to change, yet again.

A tear fell on a piece of the Millennium Puzzle. Captivated by it, Atemu put it to the piece that he had in his hand.

They clicked.

-

Atemu found the Puzzle extremely easy to put together that night. Piece after golden piece fit together, and Atemu thought it was making an upside down pyramid shape. He thought there was some symbolism in it, but he didn't know what it was.

Soon the only piece left was the Sennen Eye. Excitement and magic coursed through Atemu's fingers…he picked it up and felt slightly dizzy, but ignored it and, trembling, put it into the gap.

For a moment, nothing happened, which gave Atemu enough time to say, "Nothing happened." But it did. The Millennium Puzzle gleamed for a minute, as if mocking him, then exploded with energy. Atemu would've fallen over if he were standing.

Energy started coursing through every inch of his body. The Millennium Puzzle felt hot in his hands, but he couldn't drop it…it was burning him, but blisters wouldn't appear on his hands…his reflexes wouldn't work…The magic reached his brain, and Atemu, overloaded, fainted.

-

Minutes later, or hours later, Atemu woke up, but not where he passed out. For a minute, he didn't even know what room he was in, then he saw the writing on the walls. It was the chamber that he wandered into all those years ago.

"This room…?" Was this the Millennium Puzzle's doing? He carefully stood and found that the Millennium Puzzle was hanging from a rope around his neck. "I didn't put that there…"

He took a close look at the room. None of the four torches were lit, save one. He picked it up off the holder and held it to the wall. He knew if someone caught him the he'd be executed, the soon-to-be Pharaoh or not, but he didn't care…

He thought about everything that he ever did that his Father wouldn't/didn't approve of. His going to the market everyday, por jumping out of the window, his befriending of Teana and Jono and lying to him about it…and many other things over the years. And all of it (except for the cape) has gotten him in a lot of trouble.

Atemu was sure that his father didn't think that he would rule well, and that he didn't like his son, but what if…what if he had his best interests at heart? Atemu didn't like his father, he hated him, but at the same time, he loved his father…the feeling must have been mutual.

He licked his dry lips, and felt something salty at the corners of his mouth: tears. It wasn't fair; he was so stupid…why couldn't he have thought about his before? Why?

Atemu raised the torch to the wall. He was stupid and made some bad decisions, but up to yesterday, he would've made them all over again. And what he did, he couldn't take back, so he looked at the scriptures, slowly moving his scared violet eyes to the tablet, and began to read the forbidden text:

"Of all the Millennium Items, the Millennium Puzzle is the one with the most power. The one who solves it will have done it by Fate's Hands, and its true potential will be unlocked when the Chosen One is pushed to the limit. The price of unleashing the Shadow Games is ultimate. Once its task is accomplished, the Puzzle will trap the soul of its user and shatter, until Fate must intervene again…"

Atemu stopped reading and dropped the torch, where its flame burnt out and turned to glowing embers.

"Me? I'm the Chosen One?" Atemu felt numbly. "No, there's some mistake…" The Millennium Puzzle grew warm against his clothing and stomach, as if telling him that it wasn't a mistake, "No…no!" He grabbed the Puzzle even though its heat caused him to cringe, pulled it over his head, and chucked it at the tablet all in one motion, hoping it would break. It didn't; the Sennen Eye just winked at him in the dark, glaring eerily.

He dropped to his knees and cradled his head in his hands. Everything was happening far too quickly. First Teana, then his Father, and the Millennium Puzzle…now these writings…he shouldn't have ever learned this text…he just did it so he could try to be a better ruler…that was inevitable…and so was this.

He got up and slowly, painfully, almost, walked over to the Millennium Puzzle, and picked up the warm metal, where his Fate, and soul, would one day be sealed Atemu wondered what the true potential of this hunk of gold was, more specifically, what the Shadow Games were. What was his limit? What was his task? It was all running through his head…

But one question stood out in particular: What would happen the puzzle was solved again? Would his soul awaken? Or his body?

He put the rope of the Puzzle around his neck and let the Golden Pendant settle near his stomach. He could almost feel the dark, pulsating energy in the Puzzle, waiting for him to let it out…

Atemu wiped his red tired eyes. He's cried in the past two days more than he did when was a child. It almost disgusted him. Almost. But there was a lot to be depressed about.

And more to come: Atemu couldn't ever tell anyone about his visit here tonight. They'd tell him when they thought he was ready. Apparently, his subconscious, or his Puzzle, already thought that he was…

Atemu bent down to retrieve the torch that blew out when he dropped it, and returned it to its holder on the wall. He wondered how long he was down here for, and how close to sunrise it was.

He walked towards the door with caution, as he had no idea where in the palace he was. When he was in there last, he was tired, and it felt like so long ago. The only thing in his head, in actuality, was learning to read that text.

He did, and almost wished that he didn't.

Atemu walked out of the door, and found himself at the place where his father died. How many times he's been in the room, and now it's the one that his father died in. That's the name that would stick.

His father was gone now…the mummification process has probably begun. Atemu shivered at the thought of having his brain sucked out through his nose, and that it would one day happen to him…that and the fact that the last time he saw his father was in the room that Atemu was born in…would he die…or have his soul sucked out of him…in here too?

He remembered now, well, suddenly, that before he went to the spring, his mother walked into that room. Could she read the forbidden text as well? She was probably hoping from the day that she first held him that he wouldn't end up as the person: the Chosen One. And he did.

Atemu heard footsteps outside of the room, and Atemu dived behind a pedestal, praying that it wasn't Seto. If he knew that he was looking at the forbidden scriptures, then Seto would probably kill Atemu on the spot.

But it wasn't, it was his mother. She walked right past Atemu and went into the next room. He took a deep breath and went to step out, to run out, but his mother came out again and he stepped back into the shadows. His mother wouldn't leave, it was almost as if she knew he was there…

Not now, not now…Atemu felt a tickling sensation in his nose. Not now, not now…he pinched his nose as hard as possible, but it was to late. He sneezed…unusually loud. He held his breath, maybe she didn't hear him…

Atemu felt like a naughty child playing hide-and-seek as his mother looked behind the pedestal. He didn't know what to say, "I…"

But his mother wasn't looking at him, she was looking at the gleaming puzzle around his neck, "You solved it," She whispered, "You are-"

"The Chosen One," Atemu finished.

"You can read it…" She concluded, "Judging by the ash on the floor, you didn't like it…" Her eyes were gleaming, not with happiness, though. With fear.

"No…" Atemu knew he looked like a three-year-old; he might as well act like one, too. He leapt to his mother and wrapped his arms around her neck, sobbing. "Mother, why me? Why me?"

Atemu's mom returned his embrace and they slid down to the stone floor, Atemu weeping and his mother running her fingers through his hair, like she did when he was little and cried because he stepped on a sharp rock. If only it were that simple. "Atemu, I know you're scared, and confused, and angry, but…" She trailed off, not seeing an upside.

"And heartbroken," He whispered, suddenly wishing Teana was by his side.

"That girl, Teana," His mother said, "You loved her…"

"Yes," Atemu answered, his head still on his mother's shoulder, "Last night, before I came home, I told her," He paused and sniffed, "And she loves me, too. It was so perfect, and then it fell apart…Why? Why can't I have her? Why can't I be normal?" Teana would never want to move away from her family and into the palace, and Atemu couldn't blame her. Maybe he was meant to be alone…or with a whole bunch of women that he'd rather not be with.

"Oh, Atemu," She held her son close, trying to take away some of his pain, but she couldn't. She couldn't even offer once more to let Seto take his place, now that the Puzzle was solved, "Think of what you'll do for your people. You'll be known to them as the Greatest Pharaoh ever." She knew that he didn't care.

"And to the Priests as 'The One Who Caused Egypt's Downfall.'" Atemu retorted bitterly. He knew what they all said about him. Maybe they'd be right.

"Don't let Seto's lies poison your mind," She gently reprimanded, "You'll do fine."

Atemu was upset by this pointless conversation, "Mother, do you know what my limit is?" He raised his head from her shoulder. His eyes were puffy and red, as was his face, but he looked questioning.

"No, my son," She said, wiping his eyes gently, "You'll have to figure that out for yourself." He knew the whole prophecy, and that he was going to die, but he wasn't backing out. She was proud of him.

"Are you upset of my knowledge of the scriptures?"" Atemu asked laying his head back on her vanilla scented shoulder. He felt ashamed, and tired.

"No, Atemu, I'm not." He son's eyes were closed, "It is your destiny." She put her hand back to his hair, mending her son in his moment of weakness. "I love you…"

Atemu didn't hear her, though; he fell asleep, warm and comfortable in his mother's vanilla grasp. The Millennium Puzzle's pulse matched his heartbeat, completing its connection with him. One hand was wrapped around his silver chain, and the other was holding his Golden Pendant, The Millennium Puzzle.

The gift, and the curse. Would he ever learn to cherish both equally?

-

-1- A thought that I had while I was typing. Please ignore the fact that Seto would get it…some by-law or something…please? Or…a power struggle would ensue. Yes, that sounds good.

-2- Yes, that's convenient. I made it that way…I just had to have a scene like this with Atemu.

-

Okay, that's the end of Chapter Two…I hope you liked it. Please review! This time I want 8 reviews total, so that means 4 more reviews. I don't even care if the 4 reviews are from the same person…desperation, thy name is Darkyami7!


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to all my reviewers! I started to e-mail all of the people that reviewed, but then my mom kicked me off-line, and this is just easier:

Sugarontop1: Thanks! Yeah, I wrote that part thinking that it was a little corny, but it grew on me…now I rather like it.

Yugiohfan2005: Yes, I will keep going. Of course I will!

WolfSisterKorrina: Yeah, Jono's my 'comic-relief,' I guess. No one's ever really told me why they like my writing style, so it feels good to know why. On my Short Story for English, my teacher wrote, "Excellent Job!" and that was it, which upset me because it made me think that she didn't really read it…

------

A/N: This chapter is where things start to get a little…off. There are probably some gaping holes, but if you can…please ignore them! This is probably the worst chapter in the Fic, I think that I wrote most of this one when it was either really late or really early…

I have to be honest. I was typing this up and someone gave me a review, and it turns out that there was a big hole, so I added little snippets (I said snippets…) of dialogue and stuff. I hope that it works now…actually, I had to write a whole new scene. Virtual cookies for all that can tell what scene it is!

-

A couple of hours later, Atemu woke, physically recharged, but mentally dreading the next handful of hours in his life. He was still in his mom's arms, she fell asleep as well, her head was cocked at a strange angle. He felt so comfortable, but as he was sleeping a plan, well, not really a plan, but a calling, came into his head. He had to go see Teana, and possibly Jono, to try to tell them…

He had no idea how many people knew about his father's death, which made things difficult. But he still had to try.

Gently, he removed his mother's arms from his shoulders and stood up. He couldn't leave his mother like this, after she comforted him last night…

Atemu knelt down and gently shook her shoulders, "Mother." She opened her kind eyes, "I have to go to town. I'll be back in time for the ceremony. I promise."

She frowned, but a look of understanding took over her dazed and groggy face. She nodded slowly.

Atemu was gone, running barefoot across the hall to his room. Inside, he only stopped to get a cloak to put over his head and to put his sandals on his feet. Someone cleaned them for him, they were no longer muddy. He paused by the mirror before putting up the hood: his eyes were still red and puffy, and he looked tired and miserable. It didn't matter, because he was tired and miserable, and at the moment, there was nothing he could do about it.

He ran to the window and jumped, possibly for the last time, his hood putting his head into shadows.

Atemu didn't stop when he got into town, he just ran. Actually, he was lucky: the sun was barely visible, and there were only a few people outside. About 10 or so people recognized him, because his hood had fallen away, and judging by their faces, they all knew. The whole town knew. Weird how fast news travels…

He reached Teana's house and snuck in. Her mom, dad, and younger brother were sleeping peacefully on the ground, covered by their blankets, but Teana was looking out a back window. She didn't notice him.

He quietly snuck over to her and covered her mouth with one hand and grabbed her arm with the other, "Shh," he whispered when she twisted around to look at him, her blue-eyes wide with fear, and led her outside and into an alley. He let go of her hand reluctantly. It felt so warm, almost like she could take all of the pain he was feeling away.

"Atemu!" she screamed/whispered, so she wouldn't wake her family, "You…you look awful…your dad, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Her kind eyes glistened with tears. Atemu marveled on how much he loved her, even at a time like this.

"No, Teana, I'm sorry…I had no idea…I wouldn't of…if I knew…" He covered his eyes with a hand. He didn't want Teana to see him cry, "I'm being crowned…today…" he whimpered hopelessly, ashamed of himself. "We…I couldn't ask you to move to the palace…" He couldn't ask her…not after how much he hated the palace…he couldn't do that to her.

"Atemu, I can't…not from my family…but I do love you," she moved his and away from his face and leaned down slightly to kiss his cheek softly, "We'll find a way. Who says I can't marry you?"

"Teana, the priests wouldn't like that. If they knew that I was married to someone that I actually liked, who knows what they would do? If they couldn't get to me, then they'd most certainly get to you…they just want to have an heir that they can corrupt before I can get to them…" All of Atemu's hope was lost, and it was a horrible, empty feeling.

"You'll have an heir," she answered, "By me…and I'll love him, and they won't get to it, I promise." She brought him into her arms and kissed him passionately on the lips.

Atemu returned it for a moment, but then he pulled away, horror returning to him, remembering what he learned last night. "No," he whispered, Teana, I'm going to…die…"

"What do you mean?" She asked, realizing that Atemu was trembling in her arms.

"I…they're…" Atemu sputtered, not sure where to begin, "The Millennium Items…are magic."

"What?" She yelled, pulling out of their embrace, "Atemu-?"

Atemu backed up to the wall and slid down it on his back. "Let me tell you…everything. Teana, I've been lying to you and Jono since we've met…"

Teana looked at him like he was crazy, then decided that he wouldn't lie to her and sat down next to Atemu, "About what?"

Atemu took a deep breath, he's been doing that a lot lately, and started to tell her everything, from the beginning. It took him a long time, when he finished the sun was a quarter of the way risen. He finished, exhaled deeply, and looked at Teana. "That's why I can't marry you. I don't want you to suffer like that…"

Atemu found that his hand was laced with hers, and he wondered who put whose hand in whose. He was in a trance throughout the whole story, and now that he was out of it, he saw Teana's face lined with tears. Surprisingly, his weren't. He guessed that he didn't have any tears left.

"Don't cry, please," he pleaded, wiping her face with his free hand. "I'm sorry I lied to you, but-"

Teana didn't seem to care about his lies, "In the past two days, your father died, your cousin threatened you, and you found out that your soul was condemned? How are you still alive? Sane?"

"I owe you and Jono, Teana." Atemu answered, "And all of Egypt, too. I want to ease your suffering, but I'll only end up bringing you and Jono more pain…I'm sorry…" He lifted his and Teana's entwined hands and kissed hers softly, "I love you, but I have to go back to the palace now…tell Jono, please…before the ceremony, but no one else…" Atemu stood up, freeing his hand. He didn't look back, he probably wouldn't have left if he did, but Teana hugged him from behind and whispered into his ear.

"I'll wait for you," She whispered, laying her hand on his cheek, talking in a would-be soothing voice but almost choking on her tears, "You'll come back to me, right?" There was so much false hope in her head; she didn't realize that Atemu already told her that he couldn't be with her. "Maybe you can't be with me now, but after everything dies down, then we can talk, and we'll find a way."

Atemu hung his head, but didn't say anything; he couldn't because his loud, ragged breaths and sobs were using all of his air. He ran away, not daring to think it could've been worse, because he didn't think that it could.

"Can I ever be with her?" Atemu thought, blindly running home, his head bowed. The answer wasn't easy, but it was inevitable. "What am I going to do? I broke her heart just now, and…" That was just it. He didn't know what came next.

-

"I can't do it! I just can't!"

This sentence could've have matched many things and decisions that were about to happen in Atemu's life. They'd all happen in the hours to come (though the answers would be different), but at the moment, Atemu couldn't even get dressed. It was no laughing matter.

He was sitting on the floor, wearing only his pure white tunic with the purple at the bottom and his silver necklace. After that, he was lost, there was just too much on his mind, and he was too nervous. He tried to get dressed, but to no avail. He'd pinched his stomach three times, cut his left arm twice, and came dangerously close to losing an ear before throwing all of the gold to the ground and staring at it. The last thing he chucked was the Millennium Puzzle, right at the wall. Something cracked, and it wasn't the Puzzle…it was the wall, even though Atemu's mind would've been an appropriate guess.

"Don't cry, don't cry," Atemu ordered himself, but his brain wouldn't listen to him anymore. He guessed that there were some more tears that he could give.

"Atemu?" His mother came in, holding a pot and a brush. She would've smiled at her son's frustration is she didn't know the extent of her feelings. He wouldn't talk to her when he came home. He avoided everyone. She assumed that whatever he did in town, it didn't go well.

Atemu looked at her with his formerly sharp eyes, "I can't do anything anymore…"

"Let me help you," She said, putting the pot and brush on the floor and picking up his belt. "I know you don't like the servants helping you, but I'm your mother. Please?"

Atemu found his footing and stood up. What else could he do? He felt like a total wreck.

"Stand up straight so I don't pinch you," She said, and Atemu obeyed without a second thought. He had no desire to be pinched again. His mother hoped that he'd gain some more of his confidence back soon…she put the belt around her son's waist and clipped it behind his back. He winced as if he'd expected it to hurt, but it didn't, and he relaxed.

"My poor son," She thought sadly, "Atemu's done everything himself for years. Then he wants to share his life with someone that he actually cares about, and his chance is taken away, so now he's back to square one…no, below square one, because now he's hurt and confused."

"Mother?" Atemu asked as his mother slid jewelry up his arms, "What's happening to me? Why can't I do anything right anymore?"

"Atemu," She bent down to retrieve more gold, "You're just stressed right now. You'll adapt, you always do."

Atemu averted his eyes in deep thought. It was true, he did adapt to all of his other challenges, but now that he thought about it, it was all falling apart around him now, everything he adapted to: the writings, Teana and Jono, his ability to do things himself. Everything.

"Mother, I went to see Teana this morning…I shouldn't have…"

"Why not?" She asked, putting his earrings in. Her son wouldn't even look at her now…

"I told her everything…yet she still wants to be with me." Atemu was now beyond tears, "I won't let her give up her family or her life, but if she still waits for me, then she'll lose it…"

"You'll find a way to be with her," She said with a slight smile, "If you want her that much."

"But I just left her in the alley. She won't want me anymore. I was so cruel to her…I lost faith too easily."

"But you want her, don't you? Don't you love her?"

"Yes," Atemu felt his heart yearn with passion, "Yes, I do. I love her more that anything, Mother."

"Atemu…I was in love with someone once, but I didn't take him…I didn't tell him that I loved him. By the time that I realized that he loved me, too, it was too late. I was taken to this palace, and I married your father instead…if you love her, then tell her. I know you can. Before she moves on."

Atemu didn't think that he could make her forgive him; at this point he was incapable of even getting dressed. "But can I be both a peasant and a Pharaoh?"

"You've managed to be a peasant and a prince, haven't you?"

"Yes, maybe I can…" Atemu saw a glimmer of hope in his mind's eye. Then he literally saw the Millennium Puzzle glitter on the floor. He bent down to pick it up, "But with this," He put it over his head and felt its warmth, "I'll never get anywhere…I'll d-"

A finger appeared at his lips, "Don't say it. Just put on your sandals." Atemu sat down and saw that he was capable of at least that. His mother forgot his hair. He was able to do that, too. In the mirror, his face looked pale, splotchy, and tired.

His mom had the pot opened and was dipping the brush into it. "Come here."

Atemu hesitated, but approached his mother, in which she attacked his face. "There, that's better."

Atemu looked back at the mirror. His face was dark and even-toned once more. But it wasn't right, "Mother, isn't it a bit much? I don't want to hide my face…"

"Atemu, your face is more than the skin on your cheeks." She pointed to her blue eyes.

Atemu understood, and nodded, "Thank you, Mother."

"Are you ready?" She asked, knowing the answer that he would give, and the answer that was true.

"As ready as I'll ever be…" He went to leave, feeling vulnerable, but as content as possible despite all that's happened.

"Wait, Atemu." She took his violet cape off of a hook, "Your cape."

"But Father…" He remembered his Father's threat, and forgot for a solitary, blissful moment that he wasn't around anymore.

"You," She emphasized, "Are the one that makes your own decisions from now on. Not your father. Atemu, you want to change this Empire, so its time you stepped out of his shadow." She slipped the cape over his head.

The insight she had, Atemu hoped that one day, he would have it, too, because that was his Mother's most dominant quality. It saved Atemu, and the Kingdom.

-

Normal sized steps; don't walk too slowly, not too fast, either.

That walk down the isle was the longest walk up to the stage: ever. Atemu had a confident look on his face, but his eyes, his true face, were radiating fear, he was sure of it. Plus, he was walking alone, and people were looking at him, only him. Not even Seto was walking with him, this time. As much as he disliked his cousin, it would have been nice to have at least someone walking with him…

The Six Priests, his mother, and Siamun were all staring at him; the Priests looked doubtful, as if they knew he'd fail, and Siamun looked anxious, as if he thought that Atemu would unlock that dark power and be unable to control it. But his mother's face, that, and the silver chain around his neck, kept him going, even if Teana was upset at him…

He reached the stage, and stood before Siamun, like he stood before his father weeks ago…it seemed so distant…

Siamun looked at him, then turned to address the townspeople. Atemu tuned out, he knew what was going to be said…he watched the faces of the crowd. Some expressions changed when Akunumkanon's death was announced, but all of their faces changed when Atemu's claim to the throne was announced. It's not that they weren't expecting it, but maybe…maybe they didn't think that he could do it, either. They weren't even giving him a chance…

"Prince Atemu, do you claim the right to Pharaoh?" Siamun asked, holding out a gold ring studded with diamonds.

Atemu looked carefully at the ring. It was perfectly crafted, and he knew that it came right off his father's finger. With this ring, Atemu knew that his fate would be sealed. This would give him power, and somehow to him that seemed linked to his limit. He took a deep breath, as to make him sound more confident, "Yes. Yes I do." His tone was flat, his reluctance shown in his eyes, but no one seemed to notice.

Siamun took his right hand and slid the ring on the appropriate finger. It felt cold, unlike the Millennium Puzzle…

"I announce…Pharaoh Atemu!"

The crowd started to clap, even Teana and Jono, whom Atemu could see in the mass of people. They both looked thunderstruck, even though they both knew that Atemu would take the crown.

But really? Did anyone else in the crowd really even care? Did they all think that he'd fail, too?

Atemu took a deep breath and called out to -his- people as the applause died down, "Citizens!" And the new Pharaoh said a speech, right off the top of his head, about all of his new reforms. No one seemed to believe him. "Of course not," Atemu thought as he spoke, "That's what Father said when he became Pharaoh. But I'll gain their respect, before I leave, and that's a promise. As Pharaoh."

-

"Teana, I don't know how to say this, but…no, Teana, I know that I've been…no, that won't work either."

Atemu was walking through the streets, acting as a peasant once more. Even though everyone knew him for what he was, and were giving him looks in the street, he was wearing his clothes that he wears out on the street. They are way more comfortable. Of course, the Millennium Puzzle around his neck might have been a giveaway.

Some of the peasants were giving him looks of contempt, most of the looks were of contempt. But there were some, some of those looks were saying that they were going to give him a chance…it made him happy…hopeful.

But right now, the only people that he wanted looks from, whether good or bad, were Teana and Jono. But he couldn't find them. He decided to check by the Nile. Maybe they were there, remembering where things got built up and sown together, only to be ripped apart at the seams, and in the fabric.

They were there. Teana was sitting on the ground by the water, and Jono was sitting next to her with an arm around her shoulders, trying to sympathize.

Atemu felt a pang of guilt in his stomach. He did that to her. He made her like that…He walked over to them, but stopped behind them. He didn't know what to say…-1-

He looked at the new ring on his finger. He didn't take it off, he was told to never take it off by his mother, so he didn't. This ring stood for a lot of things: his power, yes, it stood for the power that he now held, both in politics and shadow, but it also stood for how much he had to rebuild. By taking this ring, he took on the responsibility of Egypt, which was a wreck all on its own. But he wanted a different responsibility. He wanted to take on the burden of trying to repair the broken bond with his friends, who gave him happiness, a shoulder to lean on, and lots and lots of laughs. No matter what.

He started off simple, "Teana, Jono…" Simple enough, and the rest was too complicated to put into words at the moment.

They both whipped around, hearing a familiar voice, "Atemu…" Teana whispered.

Jono stood up and pulled Atemu into a hug, "Atemu, I'm sorry about your dad, and everything else, too. It sounds so confusing…and Atemu, you made the right decision, taking the role of Pharaoh. You did that for us, all of us, and I'm really proud of you…don't let anyone tell you otherwise." Jono sounded like he thought of what to say at first, but then it turned into rambling. But it all meant the same to Atemu.

"Thanks, Jono. Thank you. It means a lot." Atemu smiled weakly. Maybe things wouldn't be as bad after all. He did manage to get outside today. Who says that he couldn't do that in the future? -2-

Atemu sat down and put a hand on Teana's shoulders, Jono's words giving him a new faith. He wanted to make her feel better, "Teana, we'll make it work. I know that I made everything seem so hopeless, but I promise, I'll make everything work. Everything will be better."

She turned and looked at him, "You promise?"

"I promise. But I don't know exactly what's going to be pushed on me in the next couple of days, so just bear with me." He looked at Jono, "Both of you, please bear with me."

"Of course," Jono said, "I'll do it. Your head must be going through this cracked phase, because you seem to have thought that we'd leave you. We'd never do that, right Teana?"

Teana smiled a little, and wiped her eyes, "I'd never leave you, Atemu. I love you, remember?" She kissed him on the cheek.

Jono smirked, "I've got to get myself a girl, haven't I?"

-

"Shadow Games: a duel with monsters in a dimension known as the Shadow Realm…"

It's been two weeks since Akunumkanon died, two weeks since Atemu solved the Millennium Puzzle, and two weeks since he was crowned Pharaoh.

Since then, Atemu lowered taxes, raised wages, and decreased labor. To everyone's surprise, it was working, extremely well. Every morning when Atemu woke up, he heard more and more laughing out in the streets. People were now doing their work with more enthusiasm, making a better economy.

But Atemu couldn't see that up close: for the past two weeks, he's been looking for more information on Shadow Games, which he found.

Some of it was scary, but none of it was shocking. After what happened in those last two days, nothing shocked him anymore, not even the prospect of having his soul shredded.

However, being Pharaoh was mentally tiring. After he got home from seeing Jono and Teana, he was bombarded by the Priests, having questions asked to him that he knew they knew the answers to. They were just trying to give him a hard time. It was working. Seriously, some of those questions, they were just bad. The worst, perhaps, was, "Pharaoh Atemu, insert witty stupid question of your choice here?" Was by of course, asked by Seto, in a moment of jealous rage.-3-

But the first thing that he did the next day was appoint some new viziers to travel to other parts of the Empire and tell them about what had happened to Akunumkanon and to declare Atemu's new proclamations. Then there would be two viziers in each area, and they would both rule together. Atemu knew that there would be some holes in that, but it was worth a try.

Atemu replaced the torch he was using, the last passage in the room committed to memory, and started up the staircase. He could finally go outside, now that his vow to himself was completed. He knew everything that there was to know about Shadow Games, and he was ready, he hoped.

He didn't know everything about who would push him to his limit, or why. So he tried to put it together. Atemu's first suspects were the Priests. They all suffered losses from Atemu's reforms, but those were mostly servants, and now they had to pay taxes, too. And 90 of those taxes went to the Empire. Atemu took 10 for his family, because, being Pharaoh was his job.

Atemu thought about sending the Priests packing, but he couldn't do that. He had one solitary Millennium Item, against the six items that the other Priests had. If he kicked them out of the palace and made them live on their own, they'd revolt, and Atemu knew that that wasn't going to be his limit. He could feel it.

But today, it didn't matter. He was taking time for him today, not overseeing architectural matters, they could hold themselves for one day. The only reason that he did go down to see them was to make sure that no one was getting killed out there. Most of the people wanted to make Atemu a pyramid, even though Atemu had no idea how that worked, but maybe it was because he was thought of as a God, or something. He knew that he was thought of as some kind of deity, but the only real power he had was hanging around his neck.

Atemu knew exactly what he was going to do. He hasn't seen Teana or Jono for two weeks, and he felt the need to talk to them, or at least see them.

Neither of them were at their houses, actually, Jono's house was locked, so he decided to check the river. Atemu noticed people staring at him. But they weren't hostile stares, like before. When they nodded and politely grinned, it was genuine. People were starting to trust him.

At the Nile, Atemu saw a familiar brown head of hair. Teana was sitting on the rock that they shared that night, looking at the stars. He slowly walked over and sat down close to her, putting his arm around her shoulder. He kissed her cheek, "Teana…"

She whipped around and put him into a hug. "Atemu! I haven't seen you in so long. I thought you forgot about me!"

That statement hurt slightly, but it was true. He has been gone for awhile. "No," He pulled away and took her hand, "I've…been busy." Atemu couldn't believe it. He was too busy for Teana…

"And look what you've done for your people," She said, leaning on Atemu, "They're so happy. All of them. Even me, now that you're back."

"Teana," He put his arms around her, not wanting to tell her that he wasn't here forever, "Where's Jono?"

Teana sniffed and tensed up, "He tried to wait, Atemu…but…"

"Where'd Jono go?" He demanded. He was gone for 2 weeks, and 50 of his friends left him? Something was severely wrong with that statement.  
"Rome…" She sniffed. "He had to, his parents forced him to…" -4-

Atemu felt like he was duped; he didn't even get to say good-bye. He held Teana tighter to him, as if she'd slip through his hands, too. He felt his eyes well up, but he didn't cry. For some reason, he couldn't.

"He told me," She continued, "That he's there for you, and that one day he'll come back to see us. He said to remember…" She didn't need to finish.

Atemu felt the silver around his neck. Even if Jono did come back one day, he probably wouldn't be there anymore. Too many people were leaving, too quickly, "Teana, please don't leave me, please."

"I won't, I promise." She whispered.

They sat there for twenty minutes, enjoying being with each other, looking at the water, and telling each other about recent events in their lives. The sun reached its peak, and Atemu remembered that he had to get back to the palace to talk to a vizier that would be returning today, "Teana…" he faded off. He didn't want to leave.

She pulled away from him, "Will you meet me tomorrow?"

"Of course…but…" Something might come up. It usually did. He looked into her sad blue eyes. His next line reeked with irony, "Will you wait for me?"

She kissed him on the forehead. He assumed it was a yes.

-

To Be Continued

-1- And let me tell you, it took me forever to figure out what to write.

-2- You know, I think that I've made this whole story very dramatic. When you really think about it, what's the big deal about being Pharaoh? Well, there is the responsibility, and the chance of revolt, and tyranny by the Priests, and rejection, and…hmm, that does sound like quite a lot, now that I put it that way…

-3- If you can tell that I don't know Pharaoh duties, then you're absolutely right. You see, I didn't get to learn about Egypt in World History I, and seventh grade, that's such a long way off…

-4-Was Rome in contact with Egypt, then? I think so…no matter how good I did in World History this year, and I did do well, everything leaks out over the summer. Oh, well.

Vizier: An official that the Pharaoh appoints that appoints other officials, and so on, to help him rule Egypt. See? I did research!

End of Chapter Three. Now, that hole that I think that I covered up pretty well in this story brought up some more problems in the last two chapters of this story, and I will be trying to fix it, but my brain's picked the perfect time for writer's block! Boo! In the mean time, please R+R! No more requirements before I update, because I'm just going to trust you to just review on your own. 


	4. Chapter 4

Yes, Writer's Block, take that! steps on the stomach of the dead writer's block and pulls a pose, hair flying in the wind Anyway, I think that I fixed this mess…so, here we go! Onto Chapter Four! Thanks to my reviewers! 

Something I forgot to mention in my responses to the reviews. I didn't actually plan on people thinking that Jono going away was this big plot point. It really wasn't, it was just a thing so that Teana and Atemu could be alone, and so it would show how much being a Pharaoh can suck. But! You're reviews gave me ideas! So I'm in the works of writing a sequel. Yay, sequels!

This Chapter is really long, I hope that that doesn't turn people off of it...just take it in little chunks...last chapter! I hope the grammer's alright, I didn't have time to do a good proofreading, I apologize!

-

"Atemu, you look upset," Atemu's mother walked in through the entryway with a basket of crops, including corn and squash. She set them down quietly and walked over to Atemu, who was slouching as much as his belt would allow. It was almost comical, seeing the Pharaoh on his throne, his leg over one side of it, his head in his hands. But it wasn't, because he looked really upset.

"I went to see Teana again, today." He grumbled, bad attitude in full-force.

"How is she?" Atemu's mother asked, with no real knowledge as to who she was.

"She's okay, but Jono's moved to Rome…I didn't even get to say farewell…every time I turn around, its like I lose someone else…" Atemu moved his jaw to an upset-and-frustrated-at-the-same-time position.

His mother sighed. She might as well tell him now, "Atemu, the Priests have come to me with a problem…well, a demand." She hated those Priests…they wouldn't leave Atemu alone.

Atemu rolled his violet eyes and sat up, moving to an actual sitting position, "They want their taxes removed, their servants forced back, and me to be impeached." It sounded right, he knew that they did, but unfortunately, they had no choice in the matter.

"No, not quite." She smiled, "Actually, they want you to find a partner…and soon…" She averted her eyes at the last two words. She didn't want her son to get married, he was too emotionally unstable at the moment, and that could have dire consequences.

Atemu's mind jumped to Teana, "You're kidding." That didn't make any sense. If they wanted him dead, then why did they want to give him a chance to produce an heir?

"No, I'm no." She said, frowning. Then she almost smiled, "But you know who you want to marry, and they want it done within seven days, or you'll lose the title of Pharaoh."

"What!" He yelled, "Why so soon?"

"Well," She hesitantly started, "I was married to your father a week after he was crowned," She said the next bit rather fast, "Along with several others…" Her tone went back to normal, "And I barely knew him…and you were born soon after that…be grateful, son. They are giving you a chance to make your choice."

"Why wouldn't they just set me up with someone else?" Atemu asked, more as a way so that he could say horrible things about the Priests in his head.

"Atemu," His mother started, "They don't like your reforms…it's just an excuse…a weak one, yes…but all together, their power matches yours. Your father was wrong when he told you the Pharaoh had absolute authority…he just had the Priests on his side…"

"Why wouldn't they just take away the throne? If they could overpower me, then why give me a chance to make everything better?" Atemu still wasn't paying attention to what he was saying, the words were tumbling out of his mouth. Then it hit him, "Does this have something to do with my limit?"

His mother shook her head, "I don't know, Atemu…I just don't know." She wanted to give her son an answer, but she just didn't have one.

Atemu put a hand to his Millennium Puzzle, "I hate this thing. I hate it so much. Without it, things would just be easier…so much easier."

"Atemu, It'll be-"

"No," Atemu said, more to the floor than himself and his mother, "My life is going to end before it begins. I won't do that to Teana. The Priests should know I'm going to die. That's torturous."

"You don't know that," She whispered.

"I wouldn't have solved the Puzzle if it wasn't going to be used soon…" Atemu explained, "Unless something else is going to happen that I don't know about…"

"Atemu, the priests just want an heir…or the throne…"

Atemu wanted to explode, but he kept his thoughts to himself, "But I don't want one…it wouldn't be fair. The Priests would just mold him or her into something that they want…and Teana did promise that they wouldn't…but that would put her into danger…and the alternative is that Seto would rule…" He didn't know which one was worse. But out loud, he said, "Of course, I'll ask Teana tomorrow." It was a weak statement, Atemu knew, but what else could he say? "Maybe she'll understand…"

"Good luck, my son, "She said sadly, walking away. They all knew that Atemu didn't want or deserve this torturous choice. But life was never fair to Atemu…no matter how many times he made things better, they'd always get worse…but her son wouldn't let her down.

"Of course," Atemu's bitterness could have been acidic foam pouring out of his mouth. If it was, then he would have bottled it and put it in the Priest's water, saving the most for Seto, "Just as everything was getting just a little bit better…"

-

"Um, Teana?"

"Yes, Atemu?"

The next day, Atemu canceled everything that he had to do and decided to spend the day with Teana. They were walking through the town, fingers intwined. Atemu smiled, attempting to pass it off as a joke. I cruel, sick joke, yes, but a joke, "What would say if I told you that the Priests wanted me to get married within 7 days and have a kid soon after?" He inwardly flinched, hating himself for doing this to Teana.

Teana stopped dead in her tracks and Atemu walked out of her hand before stopping, "That's not funny, Atemu. Don't even joke about those things."

Atemu dropped the act and grabbed one of her hands in both of his, "I'm not joking…" He said seriously, no trace of happiness in his system, "They threatened me with the throne…"

"Since when do you care?" Teana asked. Last she checked, Atemu didn't want the throne. She didn't think about Atemu getting set up with someone, and that was for the best.

"Teana, I thought that you would understand. You know how much has changed in the past couple of weeks…" Atemu trailed off, completely thrown off. He should've known this was going to happen…

"Atemu, I said that I'd wait for you to straighten things out…but now…with Jono gone, it just seems like life is too short to play with…" She tore her eyes away from Atemu and glued them to a rock at her feet.

Atemu couldn't take it anymore. His eyes, as well as his heart, filled with salty tears. After all this, he blew the thing that was the most important to him?

"Atemu?" She asked, a rather high pitched voice coming from her lips. She didn't mean to snap at him, it just happened. She should have known that his emotions were still barely balanced, threatening to tip at any moment, and she tipped the scale. Everything was getting mixed, now.

Atemu dropped her hands and ran, he ran as fast as he could back to the palace. He ran to his room, not the one that he moved into when he was crowned, but the one with the window that he always used to jump out of. But not anymore…

He walked over to the window and sat on it, looking out at the river. There was laughing and yelling: Atemu put the smiles on those faces, but he knew that somewhere, there was someone probably crying by the river…

He looked at the ring on his finger. Was this what he wanted? No, it was his fate, anything but what he wanted. He had to do this…

This all happened because he told Teana his feelings. Well, it would've happened anyway, but maybe it wouldn't have hurt so much. Nothing could match the amount of pain he was feeling.

Someone came up behind him, "Atemu…"

Atemu jumped away from the window, wiping his eyes, "Seto, what are you doing here?" Atemu wanted to hurt him, he wanted to tear one eye out of his cousin's head and tear it apart, layer by layer, leaving the other one in so that Seto would have to watch it happen. -1- He hated his cousin that much, he was one of the people who ruined his life.

"You loved, her, didn't you?" Seto said, a smug look on his face, "Come on, now, Atemu. If you wanted, you could bring a princess from a distant land here, someone that was used to a life like yours. But you choose a peasant? How disappointing." He shook his head, his smirk growing larger by the second.

Atemu balled his fists and swore at his cousin, "You don't know how to love anyone, do you?" He yelled, louder than he thought that he was capable of, "Of course not, because no one would love you back!" He took a step forward, and punched Seto, as hard as he could, in the jaw, which, sadly said, was as far as Atemu could reach. But he still got his point across.

Seto's head flew back, and when he turned it towards Atemu, a mark where his diamond ring hit his jaw, there was no trace of cruel happiness, none at all. His eyes were full of fire, "Atemu, you are a naïve fool. You don't even know…"

"I don't even know what?" Atemu asked, not expecting to get an answer after he hit Seto. Actually, he was surprised that Seto didn't pick him up and throw him out the window. Of course, Seto didn't answer, he just turned and left, leaving behind a deep feeling of hatred and annoyance, as well as a certain taste for revenge.

Atemu didn't think on it, Seto's words were probably just used to upset him. Too bad that Atemu couldn't get any more depressed than he already was.

-

The night Atemu crawled into bed, tired from his long day of brooding and meetings. He was able to get in touch with everyone that he canceled, so now he was caught up. Plus, he did everything that he was supposed to do a week from now. So, Atemu had another week to think about everything that he'd lost. Bliss, yay. -2-

He really wanted to go talk to Teana, but he wouldn't, because he wasn't about to change his mind, and Teana wasn't about to change hers…there was no point…unless they wanted more tears…

"Atemu?" A female voice entered the chamber. It was familiar, but different…

Atemu thought he was dreaming, and thus pinched his leg. It hurt, a lot, so he ruled out dreaming, "Teana, what are you doing here? It's late…and if they found out…" 'They' meant the Priests, and they had a strict "No uninvited peasants" rule that even Atemu couldn't break. It was a society thing.

"I wanted to apologize," She said in that eerie voice. She sat next to Atemu, and touched his face with a finger, "I'm sorry, I was selfish…" She attached her lips to Atemu's and they kissed.

Atemu pulled away and looked into her eyes with an obvious concentration. They looked different, as if they were somewhere else… "Teana, are you feeling alright?"

She wrapped her arm around him and kissed his neck, "Of course. Now that I'm with you…" -3-

Atemu woke up the next morning, confused, among other things. "What happened last night?" He asked himself groggily. He blushed, knowing fully well what happened last night. He got out of bed and threw on his tunic. He woke up that morning alone, definitely not how he was when he went to sleep. -4-

It was still dark out, but Atemu didn't care. Teana was gone, and he had to see what happened, well, why it happened. He would've dismissed it as a dream, but it was too…real. Way too real.

He started walking towards the door, but stopped when something painfully punctured the top of his foot. He squinted in horror, trying to make it out, and saw a rather large snake attached to it. It was tan colored, with brown spots every here and there. Its job done, the snake let go and slithered out of the door, almost like it had a purpose…

But Atemu wasn't thinking about why the snake bit him, he was too busy trying not to pass out. His whole leg was numb, and the feeling was still spreading through him. Atemu didn't know off of the top of his head what type of snake it was, but it was obviously poisonous.

The corners of Atemu's eyes were going black, and he blinked furiously, trying to stay awake. Atemu felt himself falling backwards, then he didn't feel anything…

-

"How could you do that to me?" Teana asked while crying in the corner, her whole body shaking.

Atemu walked forward slowly, "But…you came to my home…isn't that what you wanted?" It was, she practically told him…

"No! I just wanted to apologize! Not…!" Teana broke off.

Atemu pace didn't slow, it didn't get quicker, either. He just approached Teana, and sat down next to her when he got there, "Why didn't you leave?"

Teana gulped for a minute before she continued, "I was weak, and I came to you in my moment of weakness," she whispered, "And then you took advantage of me!" He voice turned into a screech.

"Teana, no-" Atemu whispered, reaching out with his hand to touch her face, "Please-"

"No!" She pushed him aside, though Atemu barely moved, and jumped up, "I'm leaving, Atemu. Even though I should have a long time ago. Jono had the right idea…" She turned and left, without a second glance, or thought, of Atemu.

Atemu jumped up, too, "Teana, wait!" Something collided with his foot as he ran out. A scaly, sharp-toothed, poisonous thing. It's teeth sunk into him…

"No!" Atemu shouted, waking up from his dream…nightmare. But Atemu couldn't tell which was real, the first one, or the second…they both felt so real…why did everything have to feel so real all of the time?

There was a wet cloth on his forehead, and its drips mingled with the sweat on his face. He sat up slowly, and the cloth fell next to him. The back of his head ached, and he saw a large bandage wrapped several times around his foot. But it didn't explain anything. His head was fogged up, and he couldn't think straight. Atemu felt sick, and didn't dare get up.

Atemu's mother entered the room with a bowl of water, looking upset and distracted. She almost dropped it when she saw that her son was awake, but caught herself in time. She put the bowl by his bedside and hugged her son, "Atemu, you're alive!"

Atemu blinked, "How long was I unconscious for?" He figuratively crossed his fingers. If it was too long, depending on which scenario was real, then maybe he would have a chance of getting Teana back…

"Five days…" She confirmed, "We all thought that you were going to die…"

"Five days? Five days!" Atemu breathing intensified, and he got dizzy. The world started to spin slightly around him. It was probably too late either way now…Atemu started to cry unevenly into his hands, rocking back and forth. He still couldn't think straight, and he was confused, and scared.

Atemu's mother had no idea why he was so upset, so she asked him soothing questions, "Atemu, is your head all right? You've must've hit the lamp post extremely hard…"

Her gentle words sunk in, and Atemu lifted his head and dried his tears, "So you found me in my room?" So the one with Teana was just a dream. It was just a dream…

"Yes" She said, and understood, "You had a nightmare…it was just a nightmare…"

Atemu tried to stand up, thinking, "My life is a nightmare…" But his mother grabbed his arm and pulled him back down gently, shaking her head.

"You're still running a fever, and you look terrible. We're all surprised that you lived, because you shouldn't have…that bite was so bad…"

"But, Teana," Atemu babbled and pleaded, "I have to go see Teana…"

His mother knitted her eyebrows together in confusion. "Teana…oh, yes, she stopped by here a few hours ago. She looked upset, not well at all…"

"I have to go see her," Atemu practically screamed, becoming hysterical. Then the priest's threats came into his head. His eyes widened, "I only have one day left!" And she won't marry me…what am I going to do?" The tears came gushing back. Even after last night, even though Teana apologized, he didn't think that she'd go through with it. After what she said to him, things would never be the same. They'd probably crown Seto, and Atemu knew what he was going to do to everyone…

Seto. At the thought of his cousin, Atemu remembered what he witnessed when Seto first got his Millennium Rod. There was this peasant-boy that Atemu didn't know very well, but he knew his basic personality. Seto used the power of the Rod to take over the boy's mind and make him het all of the pig's loose…but his eyes. They were there, but distant…and his voice…it was his, but different.

As this thought reached Atemu, his first reaction was "That is sick…" Because it was. It disgusted Atemu more than anything…but enough about that…for now…

He had to get to Teana. He had to…

"Please, Mother," Atemu begged, "Let me go see her…"

His mother replaced the cloth on his forehead with fresh water, and looked at him with pity and sadness in her eyes, "I'm sorry, Atemu, you're still running a high fever, and you need to rest. You're still in danger…now lie down…"

Atemu listened to her, though reluctantly, and lied down on his back. As much as he hated to admit it, she was right. He felt extremely worn and sick. Would he die like this? Because of a snake?

No.

He fingered the Millennium Puzzle around his neck. This wasn't how he was going to die, or how he was going to reach his limit. It wasn't going to happen.

"Close your eyes, Atemu, my son." She whispered.

Atemu did, with one thought in his head: Teana.

-

A few minutes, hours, or days later, Atemu woke up, feeling better, but still not 100. He groaned and shifted, causing him to notice a great pain in his foot. He flinched, then opened his eyes, and saw someone at the end of his bed: Teana.

"Atemu, you're awake!" She screamed. She looked happy to see him, but depressed about something else. As Atemu sat up, he realized that recently she was crying.

"Come here," he said, holding out his arms, and she shuffled down the bed and relaxed into his grip. He sat there for a minute, slowly running his fingers through her chestnut hair. Then he spoke, "Teana, why did you come back, after our fight?"

She buried her head into the crook of his neck. "Atemu, I was going to come back in the morning, but…" She stopped, "What happened that night?"

Atemu's mouth dropped, but he recovered, his suspicion's about Seto confirmed. That's really sick. "Well, I'm…um, me…and you…" He never thought that he'd have to explain this to her, it was horrible.

"Atemu," She interrupted, and took a deep breath, "I think I'm pregnant…" She started to cry into his neck, "But…it felt like a dream…like I wasn't there…"

"That's because," Atemu grip tightened on Teana, "It wasn't you…remember when I told you about Seto's Millennium Rod? He-he did this to you, to us." Atemu closed his eyes in anguish, he couldn't believe it. This wasn't supposed to happen…not like this…

"Atemu, I love you, and I'm not going to leave you, ever." Teana concluded, pulling her face out of his neck.

Atemu remembered something, or his lack of it, "What day is it?" Was it too late? Did Seto already take the throne?

"Atemu," She whispered, tears leaking out of her eyes once more, "I'm-I'm sorry…"

"It's too late…" Atemu was mortified. After everything he did, after all that's happened, he get kicked out because of a snake bite?

"Yes, Atemu, it's too late, and we're all very sorry. Very sorry indeed…"

"Seto!" Atemu, Teana still in his arms, glared at his so-called cousin. Right now, he wanted to kill him, no torture necessary. "You're not the Pharaoh yet!" It was an empty threat, Atemu knew, but he had to put his thoughts in order so he could yell at Seto.

"Actually," He said, staring at his right hand, "I am. Take a look at your finger."

Atemu looked at his hand. The diamond ring that proved his authority was gone, and he knew who the ring belonged to now. "Seto, how could you do this to me and Teana, all for some power!" He knew now that Seto sent in the snake to incapacitate him for a while. The snake looked too…purposeful. "You ruined our lives…and that was just sick!"

Seto grinned, "Atemu, I just planted your name in her head and sent her over here. I'm not entirely sure what happened, but whatever she did, she wanted it, and you wouldn't have gone with it unless you wanted it, too. You should be thanking me."

By the way that Teana stiffened in his arms, Atemu knew that Seto was right. However, that didn't stop Atemu from saying a few foul things at Seto, "I hate you, Seto. Why couldn't you just leave her out of this?"

Seto's blue eyes gleamed, "Cousin Atemu, you don't know what your limits are, do you?"

Limit, the one word that Atemu didn't want to hear today. "How is Teana my limit?" He hugged her closer to him. He wasn't about to let Seto take her away from him. Or his unknown child.

"Atemu, you always thought about the prophecy physically, but it's mentally…" He shrugged and grinned, "Don't you want to hear about my new proclamations?"

Atemu put on his most evil frown and stared daggers at Seto.

Seto raised an eyebrow. "Well, I thought that I'd send out my tax collectors to gain back some of the Empire's wealth."

"You just want to fill your own pockets," Teana sneered, "Just like every other Pharaoh, except for Atemu. Because he actually cares."

Seto's gaze moved to Teana, and he continued, "But not everyone could pay. Do you want to know what happened to those who couldn't pay, peasant? Like your family? I burned their houses to the ground, whether they were in them or not." Seto frowned, but he wasn't upset. Not in the least. "It's a pity," He looked back to Atemu, "They couldn't get out…"

Atemu felt Teana go limp from shock in his grasp. "How many, Seto? How many people did you hurt?" Atemu was finding it hard to keep his voice straight. He was so scared, and his Millennium Puzzle started to heat up.

"Come and see for yourself," Seto offered, turning around.

Atemu's arm slid down Teana's and he took her hand, "Let's go," He whispered.

They stood up, but Atemu lost his balance and fell. He hasn't been up in so long, and his foot was throbbing slightly.

Seto looked back, "Would you like me to carry you?" He cruelly teased.

Atemu glared at him, "No." He stood up again, and Teana caught him before he fell. He put his arm around her shoulder and she helped him walk to the entrance of the palace.

Atemu's mouth dropped with terror, and Teana buried her arm in his shoulder with grief and fear. Over half the city was up in flames, and screams filled the starry sky, "Seto, what have you done?" He asked him weakly.

"Rebuilding the empire," He said cooly, "Rebuilding my empire. Atemu, these words will be your limit: You lost your Empire because you loved it. You felt compassion for the people who thought of you as a God, and they loved you back. That's your curse, that's your limit, and you couldn't even figure it out. How sad…" He smiled, knowing that it was about to begin.

As if on cue, the Millennium Puzzle started coursing magical energy through Atemu; dark magical energy. It surprised him, he didn't know it would feel like this, and it was horrible.

He started shaking uncontrollably, and fell to his knees, out of Teana's support, in pain, holding it in. He thought that he was going to explode, but for some reason, he couldn't let the energy out. He grabbed his head to stop the shaking, but it didn't work.

Teana bent down in alarm, "Atemu, what's-"

"Teana, it's happening!" Atemu screamed, interrupting her, oblivious to Seto's excited stare, "My limit!" He scrunched his face together, it hurt so bad, and he knew that tonight was the end for him; and possibly Seto. He had to get Teana away, because something big was going to happen, "Teana, run away, please! Go!"

She put her hands over his in a comforting way, crying for all of the people that she lost today, and would lose, "Atemu, but-"

"No! Teana, please go!" Atemu was scared, more scared than he ever was in his entire life. He was in pain, too, which also topped his list, and he was incredibly angry with Seto, to put it lightly. He didn't want Teana to leave his side, especially now. But he and Seto had to fight their Shadow Game alone. "Please, trust me! You know the prophecy!" He couldn't help but yell, even though Teana was right next to him, but it hurt so bad. He opened his eyes as much as possible without knocking himself out and saw that Teana was inches from his face.

She started whispering, and Atemu ignored the excruciating pain inside of him to listen carefully, "Atemu, I said I'd wait for you forever…before I said that I wouldn't, but now…I'll wait until the end, whether the end's tonight, or many years from now." She leaned forward and kissed him lightly on the lips, almost as if she was afraid that she'd hurt him.

Atemu, at the moment, only had the breath for one more sentence, "I'll come back, you won't have to wait forever…now go…"

Teana stood up, and with one last stare of contempt at Seto, ran off somewhere inside of the palace; she couldn't go outside alone, not with all of the chaos.

Atemu was back to concentrating on the pain. The Puzzle's pulse quickened an alarming amount in a such a short span of time, and the Puzzle's pulse was the same as his hearts, like always. The blood pumping through his body was most likely gushing out of the snake bite on his foot…if his heart went on much longer like this, then it would die out…and so would he.

"Atemu!" Seto shouted, obviously happy, ignoring his and Teana's previous sap-session, "Let it out! Let the rage out, let out the shadows!"

Atemu didn't know what to do otherwise, so he screamed louder, and tried to relax, instead of holding it back in and trying to control the pain he was feeling. His eyes were closed, but he felt some sort of great energy flying out of every pore in his body, almost like every single one would explode.

His eyes flew open wide from the experience he was feeling, and he saw an orb of black energy exploding from his body, speeding in all directions. As Atemu stood up, he realized that they were in the orb, or the orb was covering the whole room, Atemu couldn't tell. The pain in his foot and head was gone, though there was a puddle of blood under it…

Atemu looked around, recalling what he memorized only three weeks ago. It felt like such a long time, "A Shadow Game is played in the Shadow Realm…makes sense," He thought.

"Welcome," Seto ushered, "To your limits. You're going to die here, because of your limits."

"I'll push them, dear cousin," Atemu sneered, managing to find some lost bravery in him, "And break them, as well as you."

"Hmm," Seto cruelly laughed, "We'll see…"

Atemu thought of something and stalled, "Where are the other priests?" He needed to gain energy.

"Outside, of course," Seto looked a bit miffed, "You know as well as I do that they didn't like you, but I guess that hurting the peasants didn't bode well with them. They heard of my plan, and went to help everyone…like that was going to do anything.

"You're sick." Atemu said angrily, "And all alone." It was true. Atemu's love for the peasants, his desire to help them, might have been his limit, especially after they started to get hurt, but Seto's ignorance for them, that was his weakness. And weaknesses were just as easy to defeat as limits, maybe easier.

"So I've heard," Seto replied distractedly, "But enough stalling. Even alone I have more power than you, who, might I point out, is also alone."

Atemu grabbed his silver chain instinctively. He felt so weak, standing there barefoot and in his nightclothes, his foot bandaged, his eyes tired and red, while Seto was dressed in a costume that made him look like the powerful Pharaoh that he wanted to be. He remembered the words that were told to him only weeks ago:

"But can I be both a peasant and a Pharaoh?"

"You've managed to be a peasant and a price, haven't you?"

It didn't matter what Atemu looked like, he reasoned with himself. Atemu grabbed the common knowledge from the back of his mind, knowledge that he never should have forgotten. It's what one does with their power.

"Now, let's begin," Seto said calmly, as if he and Atemu were about to play a friendly game of checkers. His blue eyes were flashing, making Atemu shutter inwardly. His Millennium Rod started to light up, sending a glow under his face, making him look more eerie than Atemu bargained for. Then he began to chant, "Shadow creatures of this twilight hour, accept my soul and grant me power." He repeated this chant over and over, the Rod glowing more and more by the second, making Atemu's eyes water. But he wouldn't close them, he was too fascinated.

Before Seto appeared a large white dragon, almost blue because of the blue eyes, which were cold like Seto's, emanating from its head. It was a stunning creature, beautifully sculpted by whichever god created it, and when it roared, probably sending out a war-cry, it made Atemu's skin crawl. This monster had power, and Atemu knew that Seto wouldn't hesitate to use it all.

But behind Atemu's gaze of appreciation for this gorgeous beast, was horror. Atemu knew that he didn't have the power to summon something that strong, his mind was still weak from being poisoned, and his soul was torn from the emotional stress that he was forced to endure almost every day. He froze, staring at the cold blue eyes of what would surely destroy him.

Seto laughed loudly, "Summon your monster, Atemu!" Seto would never admit to it, but he looked terribly drained from his summoning. His soul was strong, but he had his weaknesses, like everyone else. "If you can summon a monster stronger than my Blue-Eyes White Dragon, then you win, and my soul will die, letting you take control of…what used to be, your precious Kingdom…but, " He smiled, and dragged on his next words, "If you can't, then I win, and I get to keep Egypt all to myself, and no one will be able to stop me."

"I know how it works!" Atemu yelled angrily. Even if he summoned the strongest monster that he knew, then he would surely die from the stress, and it still might not have been enough…but he had to try. He still owed everyone in Egypt, now more than ever.

"Once its task is accomplished, the Puzzle will trap the soul of its user and shatter, until fate must intervene again…"

This was his destiny. Seto might've taken away his crown and his people, but he wouldn't take his Fate, even if Atemu didn't want it, even if he was terrified of it…

It was now Atemu's turn to chant. He concentrated all of his energy on the Millennium Puzzle, and started to speak, "In this realm of hurt and pain, appear to me and we shall reign." -5- He said it slowly, putting more of his concentration into every syllable he uttered. He said it a couple of more times than Seto, a sure sign that Seto was stronger than he was, because his monster was weaker than the Ultimate Machine of Destruction that Seto controlled.

The Puzzle lit up in Atemu's will, and a monster materialized in front of him, "I summon the Dark Magician!" It was the monster from the scriptures that caught Atemu's eye the most, he had to peel his eyes away from it after a while, it fascinated him so much. Atemu could only see the back of him, as he was facing his adversary, but he knew what he looked like. The Dark Magician had dark violet eyes, much like Atemu's, that looked sad, distant, like he had a torturous past. Atemu could connect with this monster, and that's why he summoned it that night.

Apparently, Seto didn't see the symbolism. That, or he didn't care, because he laughed at it, "Atemu, your monster's too weak. Actually, it fits you quite well." He grinned, "It was a good try Atemu, I wasn't expecting you to actually summon a monster higher than a lowly imp. At least you proved me wrong…"

Atemu growled slightly, shaky, sweaty, and tired. This was the best he could do…but he would prove Seto wrong one more time. By defeating him.

"Atemu," Seto said in a mocking voice, "You put up a good fight, but really, its over…there's almost no point in continuing, except to see the look of defeat on your face before you depart…" He smiled, showing off all of his straight teeth, "Blue-Eyes White Dragon, attack!"

Atemu felt the pressure of every person that ever gave him hope, and that pressure pushed his mind forward:

"I'll wait for you…"

"I'm proud of you, son…"

"I'm really proud of you…don't let anyone tell you otherwise…"

Atemu gathered the last of his strength out of his shaking, tired body, all of the strength from his friends and his mother, and gave it all to his Dark Magician…the thing that was most like him…to avenge his father, and all of his people that died because of Seto's heartless rage…he'd avenge them, because it was the last thing that he'd ever do…

The Blue-Eyes White Dragon attacked, sending a stream of While Light towards him and his Dark Magician. Even at a distance, Atemu could feel the attack's power running through him, threatening to destroy him…

The Dark Magician issued its counterattack, sending an even more powerful blast out of his green staff, threatening to knock Atemu and Seto off of their feet. The Blue-Eyes White Dragon, defeated, issued a loud screech of defeat, and dissolved in a haze of bluish-white smoke. Seto fell to his knees, his eyes losing focus.

"How? How did you win?" Seto asked, appalled and afraid. He wasn't looking at Atemu, he didn't have the ability too, as all was going dark in his world. He knew what was going to happen next…

Atemu fought to stay on his feet, he was so tired. He didn't want to give Atemu a speech, he knew that it would sound arrogant, but Seto deserved at least that. His cousin was blind to what he did wrong, and he deserved to know, "Seto, you are weak…" That sounded like a wonderful opener… "You could summon the monster with your power, but you couldn't fuel it, because you have no love in your heart. So it was you, my cousin, that was stopped by your limit, your inability to love…" -6-

"This isn't over, Atemu," Seto growled, fully aware that it was, for the moment, "This isn't over…" He looked around at the fading darkness. There was a look in his eyes that was all too familiar to Atemu, but wasn't familiar to him in Seto's eyes…was it fear?

Atemu watched, he couldn't do anything else, as his cousin fell to the stone floor, his soul shredded. As the darkness faded, Atemu knew that his strength, his will, was going with it. He would look at Seto any longer, so he looked away. As much as Seto deserved what he got, and even though Atemu would do it again in a heartbeat, he still felt awful about it…

There were still people screaming outside, though they were dying down a bit, but Atemu couldn't hear them, his hearing was dimming quickly; his vision was going blurry, but he could still see. He wasn't disappearing, though he should have, "What's going on?" He thought, though he would've said it if he had the strength to, "That was the task…why aren't I…gone?" Atemu felt so weak, like he was going to die, even the Millennium Puzzle was slowly growing cold…

But something was still warm around his neck: the silver chain that Atemu and Jono gave him…he promised he'd go back to her…he promised…

Atemu took what he thought was a deep breath, but in truth, it was barely a gasp, and, almost bent over double, started to drag himself away from Seto and towards the chamber where he was born, where his father died, and where he knew that Teana would be waiting for him…

His footsteps were heavy, each one make its own individual 'thump' as Atemu walked, and he thought that he would die right there, unable to make it to the chamber. But sure enough, he made it to the doorway, and inside were two blurry figures: one that smelled of vanilla, his mother, and Teana, it had to be.

He fell to his knees, unable to take it anymore, and went to fall on his face, he couldn't go on anymore, he was so tired, and he wanted it to end, but someone caught him. Atemu knew her touch well: it was Teana.

"Atemu!" She screamed, helping him up and practically dragging him over to 'the' stone tablet. Atemu had no will to do anything, all of his strength was leaving him. It was a wonder that his heart was still beating. She helped him sit down, and supported him so that he wouldn't fall over, "You won?" It was a foolish statement, but one that helped ease the tension, bringing at least a little satisfaction to this horrible situation.

"Yeah," Atemu gulped, leaning heavily on Teana, "But…why…why aren't I gone?" It hurt so much to say those words and to feel that pain, but he was beyond tears…there were no more that he could give.

The silver still burned at his neck, "Is it because of this?" He asked, remembering people, he couldn't remember who, that told him that silver had mystical qualities…but he never wanted to know what they were.

Teana gasped a little, and started to cry, though Atemu couldn't see her face clearly. He summoned some strength out of nowhere and touched her wet cheek. He was blinking slowly, breathing unevenly, and the Puzzle's pulse was slowing down, "Did you…and Jono…save me with this?"

"They did," Atemu's mom spoke for the first time, holding back her tears, "Atemu…its like an amulet, it won't let magical energy in, or out, without a good fight. When you solved the Millennium Puzzle, you blacked out, didn't you? And you felt such pain when you reached your limit…" She knew what his limit was, Teana told her… "If you don't take off that chain, then your soul will be shredded, just like Seto's…it will be thrown away…"

"It's over," Atemu whispered, "The Empire is over…"

"No," Teana said softly, "Seto's plan failed, and you have an heir…its not over…" She heard Atemu's mother gasp, but didn't acknowledge it, as well as the fact that their child was not legitimate.

Atemu went to grab the silver, to try to take it off, but found that he couldn't move his limbs anymore. He wanted to stay forever with Teana, but he couldn't, because it wasn't what he was meant to do. If he did stay, he knew, for even a couple of minutes longer, then he would die... "Teana, I can't move, I can't take it off...please..." He couldn't believe that he was asking her this...

Teana slowly leaned forward and put her lips to Atemu's for one last kiss, which he could barely return. Teana wanted to give the man that she loved some of her strength, but she couldn't, there was nothing else that she could do, so then she made up her mind. He hands moved to the back of his neck and she grabbed the slasp of his chain, "Atemu, you came back, and I know that you love me...and now, I'll set you free." She undid the clasp, and let the chain fall away. It fell as if it was moving through water...and clattered when it hit the stone floor, but no one noticed.

Atemu's eyes slowly closed, never to open again in his body, "Thank you...take care..." He couldn't finish his sentence. With a slight rush of wind, the Millennium Puzzle shattered into its original puzzle form, and it fell to the ground next to the chain.

Teana stood up and silently laid Atemu on his back. Her hand brushed his face, it was still warm. She went to put her hand on his chest, but she stopped suddenly, inches away from it, and pulled away. She knew that there was no beat. She moved her hand and took the rope with the last piece of the Puzzle, and slid it over his head, miserable because his head was so much heavier than it was moments ago, even though nothing in it was working anymore. She put it with the others, in the golden box that his mother tearily put the other pieces in. Teana replaced the lid, and silently put it next to Atemu's lifeless body. She wanted to breath into him, to give him life...and to tell him that she loved him no matter what...but she held herself, saying that it wouldn't work.

Teana and the dead Pharaoh's mother looked at each other, each crying silently for their loss, and went to help the peasants in the town. They both knew that it was what Atemu would want, what he would do if he could. Teana gently put her hand to her stomach, and looked at her love, what she wished was her husband, but was her Pharaoh, her friend, her lover. Then she walked out with his mother, never to see him again.

The Sennen Eye gleamed for a minute, maybe it was Atemu, who knows? Then it went dark.

Until Fate must intervene again...

-

-1- Wow, that was sadistic

-2- Hmm, that 'Bliss, yay,' was actually more sarcasm on my part. I had just managed to get this peaceful state of tranquility, not doing or thinking about anything (because I took a break from writing), when my mom came and started to pester me, ruining my happiness, and it wasn't the first time that it happened. No bliss, no yay.

-3- I'll bet that you can guess what comes next. Sorry, but no lemon/lime stuff from me. You can make your own fantasies about that one.

-4-You know what? Let's just come out and say it. They had sex. I'm sorry if this wasn't how you guys wanted the fic to turn out, and if you don't like this turn, I'm sorry…Anyway, no one actually comes out and says that they screwed each other because they were both almost ashamed of what they did. Okay?

-5- Corny? You betcha. I made that up myself…

-6- How Harry Potter-ish. Didn't realize it until now, though. Don't get me wrong, though, I do enjoy Harry Potter.

-

Excuse me for a minute while I bawl over this...the ending was so sad! Okay, that's the end, and I really hoped that you liked it...waaah:(

Upcoming Projects that you may or may not care about: I thought that I'd make some kind of InuYasha, Yu-Gi-Oh! Crossover...my friend Haley gave me the idea, but I'm horrible at crossovers, and I have some one-shots too that are already written, that I'll put up soon...and then I may or may not make a sequel to this, I still need some time to plan it out...

Thank you guys/girls so much for reading, I really enjoyed all of your reviews, they made me feel fuzzy inside. And please review for this chapter, too. Tell me what you think!


End file.
